Depending Upon a Bumble Bee and a Ace
by Mrs.Hedlund2007
Summary: Transformers 2007 Movie. Sam's adoptive sister has a little secret of her own and Mikaela's cousin comes around to help her save the world with Sam and Mikaela. Only question is...can she help Sam save the world or fall head over heels for Jack?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hey Sammy!" I chimed, walking into my brother's bedroom.

"Don't call me that! Please! I'm not five anymore." He looked at me, while holding Mojo to his chest. "And don't come into my room uninvited like that!"

He stood up from his computer, which showed his account on Ebay, where he was still attempting to sell off his grandfather's gases.

I rolled my eyes, and sat down upon his messy, unmade, bed. "I just came in here to tell my brother that he picked out a nice car."

I looked up at him from under my lashes, to see him scowl, and murmur," Well not everyone can have a job at the car dealer ship and get a discount on a brand new Aston Martin."

"It's called saving up money!" I groaned, lying back upon his bed.

"You know," he paused deviously, as I smelt an awful smell I recognized at the bathrooms of the state fair grounds," Mojo peed on my bed earlier."

"Eww!" I gasped, jumping up onto to the floor, revealing my full height of five feet.

Sam laughed loudly, while I shook a finger at him and scolded," Change your sheets then! And put that dog in a kennel!"

"Mojo? Kennel? Obviously you still don't understand my dog."

I rolled my eyes, and shrugged," I just came to tell you that Miles called and he wants to see your new wheels."

I sauntered out of the room, trying to give my brother the cold shoulder, which I knew he hated. Even if we both hated each other with a passion at times. But as I turned the corner, I heard Sam running behind me.

"Where are you going?" He stepped up next to me.

I smiled, thinking of only one thing. My car. "Out for a drive!" I trilled.

Sam rolled his eyes, and whispered, as we both walked downstairs to the backyard," Please, don't go by the lake! I don't need to be embarrassed again."

"What lake?" I asked trying to sound stupid, even though I knew there was a party going on there, since I was invited to come by Trent.

Sam groaned," You know what lake! Just please don't come! I want to get noticed for the right reasons, not the wrong."

I smiled and nodded. Even though I wasn't his real sister, and I was adopted, I understood he needed and wanted his space. And even though I out ranked him in both popularity and intelligence, I knew I didn't have to make things harder for him.

"Don't walk on my lawn!" I heard my adoptive father, Ron, cry.

But I realized I had broken a cardinal rule in the Witwicky home. Do not walk on the grass. Use the walkway.

"Sorry," I stepped over onto the stone pathway, while I heard Sam complaining about something with Mojo.

"I'll see ya later," I shouted over my shoulder, as I jogged down the pathway, and into my black Aston Martin S Vanquish.

I placed my purse upon the seat next to me, leaving my keys in the purse.

I sighed and pulled my seat belt over my chest. "Lets go, Ace."

"As you wish, madam," I heard Ace's prefect British tone softly echo back to me, before the radio began blasting my favorite CD.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Not him again!" I groaned, as Ace pulled into a parking spot at Donnelly's Auto Mania.

But standing in the black coveralls, which hung off his waist, revealing the white wife beater and waist band of the pinstripe boxers he had underneath it, was Jack Harker-the infamous drag racer.

Of course he looked like a grease monkey because of his job here at Donnelly's Auto Mania, but he were to be cleaned up he would look like a male model. He was tall, way taller than me, around 6'2", with ochre and russet colored-which complied together made his hair look like a faded dirty blond or even copper hair-styled into an overgrown faux hawk-and was on the lean side, but still had some obvious muscle.

"Is there a problem, miss?"

"Na, Ace. I'll be right back." I sighed, stepping out of the car, as Ace turned himself off.

I picked up my purse, before shutting the door. But as soon as I turned around, I was greeted with Jack's boyish grin, before he went back to twisting a ranch on someone's engine.

Before he could say something to me, I ran into the main office-with my honey blond hair blowing behind me in the wind.

"How may I help you?" asked the stout man sitting at the front desk.

I looked up at the billboard special for car washes, and I calmly requested," Can you give me a gift certificate for an express car wash?"

"Sure," he punched in a few buttons upon the cash register.

Suddenly the phone began to ring in the background. I sighed impatiently, as the man picked up the phone, and answered," Donnelly's Auto Mania, this Luke, how may I help you?"

"Sure hold on, one second," he covered the receiver of the phone up, before sticking his head out the window facing in towards the garage full of grease monkeys.

"Harker, get your ass in here and ring up this girl for me, while I check parts."

"Sure, boss," I heard Jack shout back in his low laid back voice.

Quickly the stout man stepped back into a closet, talking away on his phone. But I wanted nothing more than to shout, that I didn't want to have Jack ring me up. It isn't that I liked him; it is just preferable for both Sam and me if I wasn't seen with him. Or Mikaela, but Mikaela and I were friends, for some very personal reasons.

I nervously crossed my arms over my chest, while Jack gracefully slid through the large cage window and into the desk area.

He grinned at me, before wiping his oily hands off on his shirt.

"So what are you getting today?" Jack mused to himself, as he looked down at the cash register, reading the receipt that was halfway through being printed.

"Express wash, gift card, correct?" He looked back up at me.

I nodded, while he pulled open a drawer, and politely asked," Who is this for?"

"Sam," I answered.

Jack chuckled to himself, before reminiscing," Sam doesn't seem like he needs to go to such lengths to be clean."

I rolled my eyes and corrected," Sam bought a used car that hasn't been cleaned in ages. So I'm getting him this, as a gift."

Jack nodded, while pulling out a plastic blue gift card, which had Donnelly's Auto Mania upon it.

He pressed a couple of buttons upon the cash register, not looking up at me. "That will be eight seventy five."

He looked back up at me, and continued," We except visa and master card here."

I scowled at him, while I pulled out my wallet. I pulled out a twenty dollar bill, while saying," I prefer cash. Better way to keep track of the bills."

Jack nodded, taking my money.

It was obvious he thought I was some spoiled dumb blond, and Sam was my unfortunate brother. Which showed the Mikaela had not betrayed my trust with my secrets I told her.

"Your change will be eleven twenty five." Jack handed me back my change, then ripped a receipt off the machine.

"Thank you," I politely replied, taking the receipt and the gift card he offered me next.

"So what did Sam buy?" He asked leaning against the counter.

I sighed in agitation, while slipping the gift card and receipt into my purse," A 1977 Chevrolet Camaro, yellow with black racing stripes."

"Custom paint job, eh?" he grinned.

I nodded," Yeah, for four thousand."

"Sweet," he smirked.

I shrugged my shoulders, while I gave him a polite smile.

"See ya around, Jack," I weakly waved, while turning around, walking out of the shop.

I quickly ran back to my car, and swung open the door as fast as I could.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Ace asked curiously.

I slammed the car door shut, and threw my purse onto the chair next to me.

"The boy is coming over."

I looked up, only to see Jack running out of the shop after me, holding something. My car keys. Shit!  
I quickly opened my door, while Jack slowed down," You dropped your keys."

I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear, hoping he wouldn't notice that the dashboard was glowing, like it was turned on, and that the car door was unlocked.

"Thanks, Jack." I stuck my hand out waiting for my keys to fall back into my hands.

But they didn't.

Jack looked over my car, probably trying to figure out how I got this Aston Martin.

"Jack, it's called saving up your money, and working at a car dealership."

He nodded, while he handed me my keys, dropping them effortlessly into my hand.

"Do you mind, if I take a peek under the hood?" he asked, motioning to the front of my car.

I looked over at the dashboard, but the lights were dimmed as if Ace was once again pretending to be off again.

"Fine," I grunted, instantly allowing Jack to saunter over to the hood.

I quickly opened the front door, and threw my keys into my purse, as Jack easily opened the hood.

"Nice engine," he mused loud enough for me to hear.

I stepped back out of the car, and politely nodded in thanks.

He gently examined parts of Ace's engine, with his greasy and oily hands smearing over the parts.

"You know, if you hadn't just bought Sam a gift card, I would have thought you were one of those evil sisters that makes fun of her brother behind his back, with a football player in toe." Jack still looked down at the car, obviously ignoring the horrified look upon my face.

"Obviously you don't know me," I darkly answered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then how about," Jack began pulling down the hood of the car, as he looked back over at me with a smirk," we talk more on this subject, tonight when you meet me…lets say the Waffle House around the corner, at lets say eight pm, since that is when I get off."

I gawked at him for his boldness, but I shouldn't be surprised. After all he was an ex-drag racer, ex-con, and Mikaela's cousin.

"What do you say about that?" he asked, shut the hood completely.

I sighed in weakness, and inquired," It is not a date, correct?"

"Only if you want it to be, but Waffle House isn't exactly date worthy in my opinion, nor is eight o'clock with some guy you hardly know."

He continued to smile at me, as he retracted his hands from the hood of the car.

"Fine, I'll meet you there. Only to prove to you that I'm not some evil sister, with a jock wrapped around her finger."

Jack nodded, while his boss was over heard shouting," Harker, you've got a call from your aunt on line two!"

Jack nodded towards the stout man who could visibly see us through the windows.

Jack looked back at me, with a grin," I guess I'll see ya later, then."

I nodded back, as I opened my car door back up again.

Jack took a step back onto the walkway, crossing his dirty arms over his even dirtier shirt.

I slid down into my car, and pulled on my seat belt, as I pretended to reach to the ignition and turn the car on. Of course, Ace turned on, right on cue. I quickly threw my hands upon the stirring wheel, letting Ace direct the way back to my home, as I ignored Jack Harker still was standing at the entrance starring at me.

But after several silent minutes in my car, of me pretending to drive, the full realization hit me. "Dear god, what did I agree too?" I cursed myself, retracing my hands from the stirring wheel.

The radio flickered onto a soothing blues song, while Ace spoke," Shall we be seeing the boy tonight, miss?"

I groaned to myself, as Ace turned down my street," I have too now. I can't have a bad reputation for agreeing to do something but not do it."

"Alright, madam." The music became louder, drowning away my problems, as it lopped around my street once then into my driveway.

Of course Sam and his rickety car were gone, leaving me alone with my adopted parents, Judy and Ron, and Sam's dog. Mojo.

God! This is going to be a long night!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I nervously patted down my hair, as I waited inside the Waffle House for Jack.

Ten minutes ago he claimed he would be here, but of course he was late. I told myself twenty times to leave if he didn't show up within a minute, but each time I delayed it back and back. I guess I was hoping to prove something to myself, but I couldn't take it any more.

Just as I stood up from the old booth, revealing to be I was the only female under the age of twenty five in the whole restaurant, I saw a familiar sight come into view. Jack's black Chevrolet Chevelle, with white racing stripes down the center. But of course it was fitted with gadgets to make it go well over the speeding limit.

I sighed and sat back down upon my booth, and watched as Jack lazily got upon from his car and up the sidewalk into Waffle House.

I was glad to see he didn't arrive wearing the coveralls he wore for work, or the sweat stained wife beater he wore. But to be honest he looked like Sam, wearing his faded jeans, which had previous stains upon them, along with his fitted black t-shirt which had Linkin Park upon it.

"Sorry," Jack smoothly spoke, as he slid into the seat opposite of me.

I rolled my eyes and set my purse back down upon the worn leather seat. "You're lucky; I was going leaving if you hadn't shown up then."

Jack toothily smiled at me," I guess I have good timing."

I rolled my eyes again, while Jack picked up a menu, and began looking across it.

I leaned back into my seat, while Jack asked, as he still scanned the meals that could block your artery with one bite," Are you going to eat anything?"

"I ate before I came."

Jack lifted up an eyebrow and glanced up at me.

I sighed and explained," My mom forced me to eat her experimental pasta, since Sam wasn't there to taste it for her."

But quickly once again I had forgotten I had broken another Witwicky family rule. Don't talk about your mother's awful cooking in front of strangers, especially when they're someone how could tell the whole school and ruin Sam's reputation-if he even has one.

I quickly fumbled, as I whispered," Don't tell anyone I told you that, Sam told me not to tell anyone that he his mom's taste tester."

Jack nodded with understanding, before looking back down at the table.

But then he suddenly looked back up at me, with a curious face, and inquired," Why did you say 'his mom'? She is your mom too."

Smooth move, Jaden! Now you have official ruined Sam's life. Now everyone will know that you're adopted and he's not. Making your adopted family the joke about town.

"She is!" I panicked.

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly and scrutinized me, before laying the menu down upon the table and carefully linking both of his hands together.

"She isn't, is she?"

I nervously looked around, while Jack continued to whisper," Are you some kid your dad had with another woman? Because it would make total sense if you are."

"I am Judy and Ron Witwicky's daughter," I calmly reminded him.

He narrowed his eyes even more upon me, before musing," If it is something that will ruin your rep as the prefect jock play toy, or Sam's non existent one-"

"What!" I shouted, I'm sure drawing attention to us.

"I'm not a play toy," I hissed lower, making sure the attention would leave us.

Jack sighed and said," Fine. But if it is going to hurt your prefect reputation, you might as well tell me now, since I have several good rumors to pass around the high school, at my disposal."

I narrowed my eyes back at him, and growled," You wouldn't dare!"

"Of course I would, babe." He smirked back.

Babe! Ugh! I hate that name!

"It's Jaden," I hissed back. But I sat up, straighten my hair, and whispered calmly," So what do you want to know about my fucked up family?"

Jack smiled at my submission, and quizzed," Are you really Sam's biological sister?"

I sighed and whispered, in a desperate tone as I looked up at him," Promise you won't tell anyone anything about this conversation."

Jack nodded, before holding up his long pinky. "Pinky promise?"

I giggled to myself, before offering my own delicate pinky, "Pinky promise", as our pinky's intertwined and gave one weak shake.

As I pulled my hand back I explained," Before Sam was born, Judy and Ron were told they wouldn't be able to have children again. So they went to an adoption agency, where they agreed to adopt me, after my fourteen year old mother gave birth to me."

"Fourteen?" Jack repeated in shock.

I nodded, and continued," But after that they found out Judy was pregnant, with Sam. So instead of going back on their word to my mother and the agency, they decided they could adopt me and keep me as Sam's sibling, in case Judy couldn't have any more children after him. So here I am today, talking to you, with the Witwicky last name."

Jack nodded, as an understood silence took over our sitting area.

"That would explain why you and Sam are so different looking." Jack smiled, trying to reassure me, he wouldn't tell a soul. Even though Mikaela already knew about this.

"So what about you, Mr. Big Shot? Any family laundry you're willing to air out?" I asked trying to sound comical.

Jack shrugged his shoulders," Depends, do you want to hear about me or Mikaela?"

"You," I answered, after pretending to take a pause to think.

Jack nodded, and leaned back into his seat. "Well…I have a juvenile record longer than this table."

"What did you do?" I asked patiently.

Jack sighed and motioned for the waiter to come over and take our orders.

"Yes?" A grungy old man asked, holding up a pad of paper and a pen.

"I'll have a coke and the omelet scrambler deal, with sausage and cheese."

Jack looked over at me, and chirped," My treat."

I blushed and trilled," You don't have to, Jack. I have my own money."

"Na, it's alright."

I sighed and confidently ordered," I'll have a coke too, with hash browns with cheese on them."

The man nodded, before trudging away, leaving Jack and me alone again.

"So," I began," What is on this wrap sheet of yours?"

Jack sighed and scratched his forearm with apprehension. "Driving under the influence, speeding violations, evading the police and other law officials, aiding and embedding a criminal, driving without insurance, public intoxication, underage drinking, underage driving, driving without a license, robbery, burglary of a motor vehicle, identity theft, and last but not least defacement of public property."

He weakly smiled, obviously not proud of everything, but I sat there silent amazed that he had gained that much on his record while being a juvenile.

"But I've been 'clean' for the past year and half, or at least since I finished my community service, probation, parole." He weakly added, as if he was trying to convince me he wasn't like that any more.

I smiled, and calmly breathed," Interesting, I'm just surprised you haven't had your driving license permanently revoked."

Jack gave me his classic broad smile," I got it back on good behavior." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, and murmured," You sound just as bad as Mikaela's father."

Jack's eyebrow perked up, and curious quizzed again," And how do you know about Scott?"

I sighed and whispered again," Another Jaden Witwicky secret."

Jack nodded, as a waitress placed both of the cokes upon the table, before leaving.

"Mikaela and I are good friends; just we avoid being seen together, for reputation sake." I whispered, as I pulled my coke in front of me, before carefully spun around the straw, between my fore finger and thumb.

Jack nodded, somewhat surprised. "So you and Mikaela, both Jock-"

"Don't you dare continue that statement," I warned, point my finger at him.

Jack chuckled," Fine I won't, but I can see it now. Both you and Mikaela-with common friends- being called the same thing."

I rolled my eyes, and groaned," How does Mikaela live with you?"

Jack chuckled again," She doesn't, because she's off in some guy's -"I reached across the table and lightly smacked him up the head.

"Don't call Mikaela a whore," I hissed, sitting back down," she just happens to have awful taste in men."

Jack starred at me for a second, almost as if he was confused by my action of hitting him up the head.

Then slowly a smirk spread across his face, before he whispered," Do you have bad taste in men too?"

I sighed, warily, as I answered," Actually, Jack, I refrain from dating anyone on any football team, because I happen to have very good taste in men, which would explain why I'm not currently in any relationship-nor have been since my freshman year."

Jack's smirk seemed to only grow wider. "Let me get this straight. You hang out with the testosterone driven football team, and still have managed to not technically 'date' any of them?"

I nodded proudly, but Jack's eyes narrowed, before he carefully whispered," But I bet you have had a one night stand or two, right?"

I began to stand up again to smack him, but Jack put up one hand, as if he was telling me to pause.

I was offended by this question. He had no right to go into my sex life-or lack of. Ever since I got Ace, I have no time to have a boyfriend, nonetheless get intimate with one.

"Just answer my question. If not, then no worries. But if so, I have every right to call you the play toy." Jack announced to me.

I recoiled my hand, and sat down. "As I said before Jack," I took a deep breath to calm my offended nerves," I refrain from football players."

Jack nodded, while I darkly asked," What about you, any cheerleaders you knocked up lately?"

Jack grinned, and sarcastically answered," Oh yes, Jaden. I love having to correct them, when they say my name, when we're making out."

"I take that as I 'no'," I giggled.

Jack nodded, while informing me further on," Actually, due to my parole time, I was only recently put back on the dating market. But of course, lately it has been only girls who think I'm going to jump back into my 'old' days."

"But your not," I calmly interjected, after slurping my drinking.

"No, I'm not," Jack quickly clarified. He sighed and continued," Anyways, not to sound cocky or anything, but before I moved here, I had a girl with me all the time."

I rolled my eyes, and teased, somberly," And how are the STD, HIV, and AIDs tests going for you?"

Jack rolled his eyes back," Very well, if you must know."

I grinned back. He isn't as bad as I thought he would be.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Jack and I ate our meal, we talked for a good twenty minutes after that, making it close to eleven o'clock when we left. But when we walked out of Waffle House, back out to our cars, Ace took off speeding down the road. Making it looked like someone high jacked my car.

I gasped in shock, beginning to run after my car, shouting," Stop!"

But I forced myself to stop, when I reached the edge of the parking lot. I panted trying to figure out where Ace would have gone. It was not Ace's behavior to go off like that, leaving me. But I was so deep in thought, I had failed to notice Jack's car pulled up next to me.

"Get in here," he shouted, revving up his engine, as if he was going to chase down my car.

I quickly stepped in, while Jack hissed, as his car speed, well above the speed limit," Who the hell would steal a car, with so many people around?"

I gripped the seat, as I pulled on my seat belt, unsure what to say to Jack.

I cringed, as Jack turned into a one way, going the opposite direction, after my car.

"Jack!" I shouted. "Do you have a death wish? Or want life in prison?"

Jack ignored me, jerking the car into a harsh turn, into a junkyard near by.

Suddenly Jack stopped in a halt, as the car tracks disappeared, leavings us stuck in at a fork in the dirt road.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself, perching his head farther over the stirring wheel.

I nervously looked forward, while Jack continued," Where the hell did your car go?"

I knew Ace had gone into robot form, and disappeared. But to where and why now?

I shrugged my shoulders, and calmly suggested," Why don't you drive home. Tomorrow, I'll issue a police report."

Jack looked at me as if I was crazy, before he began to say," Are you insane? Who ever it was, is going to be out of town, before those police are going to lift a finger to help you."

I sighed and sat back into my chair.

"Holy shit!" Jack shouted, almost jumping in his seat." Did you see that! Did you see that?"

I looked up. Only to see Ace off in the distance standing by another robot, only yellow and black-which looked oddly like Sam's car. Both were looking up towards the sky, with a light reflecting off their chest. But up in the dark cloudy sky was a robot face, which I had seen on Ace's stirring wheel.

"Are you seeing this?" Jack gasped, leaning against his stirring wheel in shock.

I nodded, as I curiously perched myself upon Jack's dash board watching the sight unfold in front of me.

"What do you think they're doing?" Jack whispered, not diverting his sight from the robots before us.

I took a deep breath and answered, knowing what they were doing, since I had seen Ace do this before," Trying to get in contact with their leader."

"Maybe calling reinforcements," Jack agreed, still only whispering.

I looked over at Jack, and whispered," I think we should leave."

Jack shook his head, and seriously whispered," If these are my last moments, I would rather be here watching this unfold, than running."

"Jack, these are not our last moments," I scowled.

Jack looked over at me and smirked," So your optimistic now? I thought you were a pessimist before."

I rolled my eyes," Jack, these are not our last moments; they would have done something if they were planning on destroying the human race."

Jack looked back at the robots, and mused," If I'm right, and this is our last moments, what do you regret not doing?"

I leaned back into my seat, and groaned," Jack, we're not going to die."

"Seriously, Jaden, even if you are right, tell me."

I sighed and watched Ace," I would naturally regret I didn't do a lot of things, but none could be easily solved or easily accessed from here."

I looked at Jack from the corner of my eyes, as he said," Well…I regret not dealing able to do a lot too. But one of them can be easily solved right now."

I looked over at Jack suspiciously, only to see him quickly undoing his seat belt.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously, as I reached behind myself, ready to open the door and run, if I needed to.

Jack took a deep breath, as he turned to me and confessed," If I'm about to die, and there is an attractive girl next to me, I think one last kiss would be fitting."

My eyes went wide in shock, as Jack leaned forward and pushed his lips upon mine.

But in the mist of all my panic and my unwillingness, my senses instantly focused upon Jack's lips molding around my own.

I let my eyes unwillingly close, as I felt a new bubbling sensation grow in my stomach.

It wasn't until know had I realized how prefect Jack's lips were.

It was impossible! There was no possible way I could have been attracted to Jack Harker, of all people.

But the sudden sound of heavy pounding coming for us, tore me apart from Jack. Because outside my door was Ace standing there, and I'm guessing he wasn't very happy with what he saw.

"Miss, I suggest you leave the car right now, before I am forced to take drastic measures."

"Did that thing just talk?" Jack asked in shock, before he realized that "it" was just talking to me.

I opened the door, and ignoring Jack's shocked face.

"You know that thing!" Jack shouted, as he got out on his car door.

"Yes, I do," I shouted back, shouting his car door, clutching my purse. "And _HE_ is a friend!"

Jack starred at me in shock further on, before he glanced up and down at Ace.

I felt Ace shift slightly behind me. I looked up at Ace, and calmly commanded," I don't think we would want any more people to notice, Ace. Go back to your car form."

Ace gave me one simple nod, before his body began to break down and began to form the familiar shape of an Aston Martin.

I looked back at Jack, as he gawked at the sight before him.

"So it wasn't stolen earlier," Jack whispered in shock.

I nodded, and explained softly," Yeah, it is unlike Ace to run off like that, which was why I ran after him like I did, and got into your car to find him. But once I realized he was in his autobot form, I figured it was something important that didn't involve me."

"What about the other one?" Jack clumsily said, looking back out where we had seen both of them before.

I shrugged my shoulders and answered," Probably one of Ace's friends who happened to find earth, since their planet was destroyed."

Jack's shocked face slowly began to smooth out back into his regular relaxed demeanor.

"So this one of those Jaden Witwicky secrets, huh?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest, as if nothing had happened.

I nodded, knowing now that Jack knew everything that could ruin my reputation.

But suddenly the sirens coming from two cop cars alerted us.

"Shit," hissed Jack.

I ran over to Ace, and shouted to Jack," Follow, me!"  
I was hoping that I could at least explain to him everything, before he went on assuming I was some closet freak.

I entered Ace, pulling on my seat belt, as I calmly announced," We need to get away from the cops! Make sure Jack can follow us."

Suddenly Ace jerked off, down into a dirt road, but when I looked behind me, I saw Jack following right on my tail.

I sighed in relief, while Ace calmly asked," Where would you like to go, Miss?"

"Somewhere close, we're no one will see us." I answered, leaning back into my seat. I was going to have a lot of explaining ahead of me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So how long have you and Ace been together," Jack curiously asked, as we both sat upon the hood of Ace.

I looked up at the stars, and answered," Since my sixteenth birthday."

"How did you get him?"

I looked back down at the valley below us, pulling my knees to my chest, and rested my head upon my knee caps. "I was at the lake one of the nights I was invited to those private country club parties, when I walked out into the woods, only to see Ace sitting amongst the trees, signaling that he landed on earth. Then he asked me who I was, and when I explained I was a Witwicky, Ace told me a story about Sam's great grandpa, who went to the artic circle and knew where the 'all spark' was. Anyways he choose to stay with me, as a Aston Martin, until he gets a message from his commander. I think Ace said his name was Optimus Prime."

Jack nodded, while asking again," So what's going to happen now that we saw one of those…"

"Autobots" I continued for him.

"Yeah, Autobots." Jack smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders," I honestly don't know, Jack."

Jack looked down at the valley with me.

It felt good to finally be able to tell someone everything. It felt easier to breath, knowing that I could be myself around Jack.

"Umm about earlier," I looked over at Jack, as he continued," sorry for not listening to you and kissing you."

I blushed and reassured," It is ok, Jack. It is normal for anyone to act like that, when you first see Ace."

I looked back forward again, the night had begun to get colder, but that was to be expected at one in the morning.

Suddenly I felt Jack's heavy leather jacket he had been wearing since we stopped here, upon my shoulders.

"Thanks," I whispered, not bothering to look at him, and see my bright red face.

"No problem," Jack smiled, as I felt his fingers gently adjust his jacket around me.

An awkward silence broke out between me and Jack, as we both sat there.

"So umm," Jack began before starching the back his head. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

I lifted up an eyebrow at Jack, and teased," Are you asking me out on a date, Jack?"

Jack smirked back at me, and nodded.

I blushed and grinned," Do you know what your getting yourself into?"

Jack nodded again, but this time with more seriousness, as if he was determined to have me out on a date tomorrow.

I sighed, but for some reason I felt like screaming for joy. I guess part of me had secretly fallen for him, within the past few hours. "I'll have to check my calendar to see if my doing anything, but I'll call you when I have an open spot."

Jack grinned," Give me your cell phone."

I nodded, and picked up my cell phone from my purse next to me. I passed it off to Jack, and patiently watched him type in his information.

But he took longer than I expected, as he carefully typed in each pieces of information, causing me to quickly loose interest. So I leaned back onto the wind shield, closing my eyes.

Jack's jacket felt great, as it kept me warm.

I yawned softly, before tugging Jack's jacket around me, like a cocoon. Just before I drifted off into a welcoming sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mornin' Mo," Sam grouchily murmured, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sam," I corrected, as I ate my soup.

Sam glanced over me, before asking," What are you doing dressed up like that?"

I looked down at myself, dressed in a pastel yellow lace camisole-which wasn't some what revealing due to the nature of my slightly above average sized breasts-, dark wash jeans which somewhat emphasized my curvy bottom and thighs, gold star earrings (which went with the matching gold star necklace I wore), and gold ballet flat-which did nothing for my shot height of five feet exactly.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

Sam narrowed his eyes at me, and murmured," Where are you going?"

"NOYB, none of your business," I answered, hopping off of a bar stool, to put my empty bowl in the sink.

Sam rolled his eyes, while muttering," Please don't give me any of that, Jaden! Mom and dad hate me as it is, because I was arrested last night."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Sam," What were you arrested for?"

"You didn't hear my phone call, when I called at midnight?" Sam asked suspiciously.

I shook my head, and lied," I might have been sound asleep."

Well, sleeping out in the valley with Jack and Ace.

Sam narrowed his eyes again," So do didn't hear about my car going missing?"

I shook my head, while I leaned against the counter.

"Jaden, last night, while I was sleeping my car drove itself down to the junk yard, and turned into a giant robot! The police came and picked me up, and thought I was on drugs! They thought I was using Mojo's drugs! They even wanted me to take a piss test! That police officer was outta wack! I thought he was the one taking the drugs!" Sam loudly informed me, with wild hand gestures.

So that was Sam's car I saw.

"Do you believe me, Jaden?" Sam whispered.

I looked out behind me through the window, only to see Ace sitting in the drive way. "Sure, I believe you, Sam."

"You do?" Sam asked surprised.

I nodded looking back at him, just about to tell him the truth about where I was last night.

"So when did you come in last night?" Sam asked, taking my seat upon the bar stool.

I took a deep breath, and answered, telling myself I was going to tell Sam the whole truth," I think it was five in the morning."

Sam's eyebrows lifted up, and suspiciously asked," Were you with Trent? Or one of those football losers?"

I shook my head, and answered," Actually I fell asleep around one, and then my date drove me home."

"Date?" Sam began looking suspicious.

But suddenly Mojo began barking.

"Stop it, Mojo! It is too early. Please?" Sam whined, but we both crept closer to the window to see what Mojo was barking at. Only to see Sam's car sitting in the drive way.

I glanced over at Sam, only to see him hid behind the cabinet.

"Satan's Camaro is stalking me," screeched Sam, as he held Mojo to his chest.

I rolled my eyes, and picked up my purse from the counter. "I'll see you later, Sam."

"Wait! Don't leave me here," He panicked.

I giggled, and informed him," Well I am going on a date, Sam. And I doubt you want to come along with me. And I am certainly not staying here with you."

Sam gawked at me for a second, before I sauntered out of the house and into my car.

But as I drove away, I saw Sam on Judy's bike pedaling as fast as he could behind me, with his car following him. I just rolled my eyes, while Ace spoke up," Bumble Bee is just trying to keep an eye on him."

I laughed," Well it looks like he is scaring him more than protecting him."

A couple of minutes later, I found myself sitting now in the passenger's seat of my car, with Jack sitting comfortable in the driver's seat, as Ace drove us to our destination of Coffee Bean for another talk session and late lunch with Jack.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I could get use to this," Jack sighed blissfully, as he leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah, Ace is a great driver," I cooed, as I looked out the window.

Suddenly Ace stopped, and spoke," Miss, something is wrong with your brother. Would you like to get out here or join me in seeing what the commotion is that Bumble Bee has reported?"

Jack looked at the dash board in shock, while quickly answered," Of course, Ace! Let's go see what's wrong with Sam."

Instantly Ace began to speed down the road.

Jack looked up at me, and murmured," I thought you were the only one with an Autobot thing?"

I sighed and explained, as I kept an eye out for Sam," This morning I found out Sam's car was the other autobot we saw last night."

Jack nodded. But I remembered that me and Jack were still technically on the date, even after our hour or so at the Coffee Bean.

Yet suddenly he calmly asked," Uh, Ace, is this going to attract the police, because I don't exactly have the cleanest of records?"

I was surprised to hear Ace speak back," It shouldn't, Mr. Harker, but if the police should interfere with our predicament, I shall make sure that neither you nor Miss. Witwicky shall be arrested."

"Good," Jack sighed in relief, as we violently turned down underpass.

But when Ace stopped moving I saw Sam laying across a car, with a large and rather menacing looking autobot hovering over him barking," Are you user name LadiesMan217?"

I saw Sam weakly nod, while Ace hissed," Barricade".

"Sam" I whispered desperately.

"Where is ebay item 21153? Where are the glasses?"

"Ace, help him!" I cried, slamming my hand against the dashboard.

Quickly Ace shouted," Get out!"

Instantly the doors flew open, letting me and Jack jump out of the vehicle.

As soon as we were out, Sam had managed to slid off the car and begin to run out from the under pass.

But Ace changed into his autobot form, and jumped behind Sam and blocked the other autobot, Barricade.

"Sam!" I shouted running after him, only to hear Jack join me in my hunt after my big brother.

Yes, Sam was older than me, by practically one month, due to him being born a month early.

"Sam!" shouted Jack, jogging ahead of me.

But ahead of Sam I saw Mikaela, upon her baby blue mopped.

"Stop!" shouted Sam off in the distance, as he and Mikaela were about to collide.

"Get back! Stop!" shouted Jack, as he began to run faster.

But he was too late; Sam had already tackled Mikaela to the ground, pulling her clean off her moped.

"Sam! Mikaela!" I shouted, using the last bit of strength I had to go after them, but of course Jack got there before me.

"What is your problem, Sam?" Mikaela shouted, as her and Sam began to stand up.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me!" Sam said pointing back to me and Jack.

Mikaela lifted up an eyebrow and at me and Jack, before saying," Jack? Jaden?"

Sam slowly turned around, and saw me and Jack. It was obvious he was shocked to see us.

"Hey, Mikaela!" I waved my hand towards her, while Jack just stood next to me and smirked.

But suddenly a loud thudding noise alerted me and Jack back to the real reason why we had been running.

Barricade was gaining on us, and Ace was no longer in his way, but rather speeding towards the four of us.

"What is that thing?" shrieked Mikaela.

Suddenly Bumble Bee came racing towards us in the opposite direction, almost knocking into Sam and Mikaela.

Ace's car door slammed open, next to me and Jack, revealing the empty driving seat to Mikaela. Of course Bumble Bee did the same thing. But at this sight Mikaela began to freak out.

Suddenly I felt Jack's arm go around my waist, jerking me towards the car, while I shouted to Sam and Mikaela," Get in the car! You have to get in the car!"

Yet Mikaela whimpered," What?"

"Get in Mikaela!" growled Jack behind me, as he sat down inside the car, pulling me down into his lap, as the car door slammed shut and we took off.

I anxiously watched through the back window, as Mikaela and Sam, tumbled into Bumble Bee, following us.

Ace sped up; jerking us back into the junk yard Jack had been in last night.

"Holy shit!" shouted Jack, gripping me tighter, as I felt Ace break through a glass wall of a warehouse.

"Ace," I shouted in protest, as buried my face into Jack's shoulder, and clung onto him.

I felt another bump of going through another glass window, and another violent jerk of the car. But Ace began to move slower and slower until we went to a total stop.

My head was still spinning from the donut Ace did inside the warehouse, as I buried my head deeper into Jack's shoulder.

"You okay?" panted Jack loudly.

"No," I groaned," I feel like shit."

Suddenly I had realized how close and how I was clinging onto Jack. I was straddling Jack, had my arms wrapped around his neck, and Jack's arms were firmly wrapped around me.

I slowly began lifting up my head, and looked out the back window. There I saw Mikaela and Sam nervously looking around the car.

I rested my head back down upon Jack's shoulder, and murmured," I don't think Sam and Mikaela are doing too well."

"Add me to that list too," heavily breathed Jack.

I lifted my head up slightly, and gently rested the side of my forehead against his cheek.

I closed my eyes, when I felt Jack's breathing go to a halt. Once again I felt Ace go forward. I didn't dare look, as we jutted forward.

But suddenly the car turned into a violent donut, and I felt myself and Jack being thrown out of Ace, and landing roughly on the cement.

"Agh!" I heard Sam shout, as he had Jack and me land on top of him.

"Jaden, you okay?" I heard Jack ask, as I rolled off of Sam onto the cement, lying next to Mikaela.

I heard our cars beginning to transform, but I refused to get up. My body ached from the whiplash.

Suddenly I felt Jack's hands grip my shoulders, pulling me up, behind Ace.

"Oh my god!" I whispered, as I saw Barricade running towards us.

I unconsciously reached out for Jack's hand, and squeezed it tightly, not willing to face this alone.

Suddenly Barricade lunged at Bumble Bee knocking him down, and was beginning to step towards Sam and Mikaela.

But Ace threw himself in front of them, giving a good punch at Barricade's head.

Yet Barricade saw a weak spot in Ace's defense, right where Jack and I were standing, alone and unprotected. But something shot out from his chest, and began running towards us.

"Come on!" shouted Jack, pulling me, causing Sam and Mikaela to follow behind us, since neither of them had seen or dealt with such a experience before.

But when the new, small, silver, robot lunged towards me, I all too willingly allowed Jack to pull me along, despite the loud crushing noises that could be heard from behind me.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack shouted back at me, pulling me through the barbed wire fence, with Sam and Mikaela lined up behind me.

Jack kept pulling me along, leaving Mikaela and Sam behind. But with Sam's luck, the silver robot jumped out of nowhere and on top of his legs.

"He's got me! Oh god!" I heard Sam shout, as Mikaela kept running into a tool shed, probably to find something to use to fight the robot off.

"Sam!" I shouted yanking my hand out of Jack's grasp, and ran towards Sam. I wasn't just going to let anything happen to him.

"Jaden!" Jack shouted after me, as Sam's pants were being ripped off his body and shouted," He's going to kill me!"

"Sam!" I shouted, as dove down to grab his outstretched hands. But as soon as our hands linked, the robot made a jump towards me.

I naturally screamed, as the robot gripped my shoulders.

"Get the fuck off of her," Jack shouted, as I saw his foot slam into the robot, throwing it off of me and next to Sam.

"Mikaela, hurry up!" shouted Jack, as he scooped me up off the ground, and Sam began running half naked towards Mikaela, who was caring a handsaw.

"Kill it! Kill it!" shouted Sam, like a girl, as the robot quickly snapped back up, facing me and Jack.

Jack defensively stepped in front of me, and growled menacingly towards the robot.

"Get it! Get it!" shouted Sam again, as Mikaela slid across the gravel, with the hand saw, and tossed it in the air towards Jack.

Jack easily caught it, and slashes that robot down into pieces.

But its head was still moving! Sam teasingly shouted, acting completely the opposite he was a few second before," Not so tough without a head, are you?"

And for the first time in my life, I saw Sam run up and actually kick the metal head, without missing it.

And for one second, at last, the four of us were allowed to breath.

Jack threw down the saw, before looking back at me. "You okay?"

I nodded, before looking over at Sam. "Whatta about you, Sam?"

Sam nodded, and looked over at Mikaela, who instantly answered, calmly," I'm fine."

Jack sighed, while he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. I'm guess that is a nervous tick of his. Whenever something is awkward, he scratches the back of his head.

"So," Mikaela began as she crossed her arms," what are you two doing together?"

Sam looked back over at me, lifting up an eyebrow, while adding on," Yeah, I thought you were going on a date?"

I groaned, while Mikaela's eyes went wide. "No way," she whispered to herself.

But quickly after that Sam's eyes went wide too. "Jaden?"

I rolled my eyes, while Jack just stood there smirking.

"How long have you two been-""Since yesterday," I answered annoyed with Mikaela.

Mikaela smiled, while Sam sent Jack a glare.

Suddenly Jack grabbed my hand, and suggested," Let's go. And see if Ace is finished."

"Ace?" asked Sam curiously.

"My car," I hissed, pulling Jack along behind me.

But Jack just had to elaborate," Yeah, your sister's car is awesome! Ace is the best driver ever! You should totally have him compete in races!"

I rolled my eyes, while I lead the four of us back through the barbed wire and hill, where I visibly saw Bumble Bee and Ace standing next to one another, looking down at us.

"What is it?" asked Mikaela, studying the Autobots.

"It's a robot," answered Sam.

"No duh," I muttered under my breath.

"But like a…like a different…you know, like super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's defiantly Japanese."

"It's an autobot," I corrected, walking towards Ace and Bumble Bee. "And it's defiantly not Japanese."

"What are you doing," stammered Mikaela, as I walked up to Ace, leaving Jack behind me.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." Sam reassured her, as Jack stood next to Mikaela admiring the Autobots.

"Really," I knew Mikaela was going to start ranting by the tone of her voice. "Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had a giant droid death match!"

"Chill," Jack cooed, patting her back.

Sam bravely began to follow me, and commented," I think it wants something from me."

"Yeah, your glasses. Those ones you used for your family genealogy report." I answered, as I looked back at them.

Mikaela closed her eyes in disbelief, and loudly proclaimed," You are the strangest boy I have ever met!"

"Can you talk?" shouted Sam, looking up at both robots.

"Yes, young sir," answered Ace, while Bumble Bee began using radio waves to do his talking. "XM Satellite Radio…Digital Cable System…Columbia Broadcasting System…".

"Do you talk through your radio?" Sam inquired.

Ace answered for Bumble Bee," Yes, he does."

Sam quickly continued to ask," What was going on last night? What was that?"

I sighed while Ace looked over at Bumble Bee," Message from star fleet, captain…throughout the inanimate vastness of space…Angel will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"

Mikaela repeated to herself," Visitors from heaven?" She then spoke louder and asked," What are you like an alien or something?"

"Sort of," I answered for them. But quickly Bumble Bee and Ace transformed back into their car forms, with their doors open for us.

"Any more questions would any of you like to ask?" gently inquired Ace.

I sighed, and sat down in the driver's seat of Ace, while Sam mumbled," I guess they want us to get into the cars."

"And go where?" Mikaela contradicted.

Jack grinned, and stepped in between Sam and Mikaela, while saying," Fifty years from now, when you two are married with grandchildren running all over your house, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Jack glanced up at me. I gave Sam and Mikaela a reassuring smile.

Jack rhetorically answered, still smiling up at me," I know I would."

"Why are you starring at my sister like that?" Sam whispered over to Jack, trying to keep it on the down low, but it was still loud enough for even me to hear.

"Shut it, Sam," Mikaela rolled her eyes, as Jack just smirked at Sam.

With that, he gently patted both of their backs, and climbed up into my car, shutting his door.

"You know," I nervously ran my fingers through my hair;" Ace can drop you off, if you want."

Jack smirked, and pulled on his seat belt. "I honestly rather not be any where else right than right next to you."

I blushed madly, and looked down at my lap, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Ace began to drive, with Bumble Bee leading the way. Yet I felt Jack's hand slither onto mine. But by the time I glanced up, I was instantly greeted with another kiss from Jack.

But this one was more enjoyable than the one last night. For I wasn't fighting back, and Jack wasn't doing this because he thought the world was going to end.

And to be honest, that was the best kiss I have ever received in my whole, seemingly normal, life.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What are we doing here?" I heard Jack quiz to Sam, behind Mikaela and I, as we stood away from the guys.

"So," hinted Mikaela, as she nudged me with her shoulder.

"What?" I trilled, even though I knew she was asking about Jack and I.

"So why are you taking an interest in my ex-con, cousin?" Mikaela smirked, nudging me again.

I rolled my eyes," He was the one who took interest in me, and anyways, he is a good kisser."

Mikaela gasped," You've already kissed him!?"

I nodded, with an unabashed smile.

"You little whore," she teased, poking my side.

I scowled, and murmured," Actually your cousin kissed me both of those times. And I only kissed back once."

Mikaela giggled, and glanced over her shoulder, before whispering," So why did Jack not come home until come home until five the other day?"

I smiled, and whispered," Jack and I were talking about Ace, and I fell asleep. Jack didn't bother to wake me up until almost five."

Mikaela rolled her eyes, and murmured," Just admit it, your majorly crushin' on my cousin."

I scowled back, and slurred," And you are hanging out with Sam!"

Four bright lights were hurtling towards earth, from high up in the sky, above Sam, Jack, Mikaela, and I stood.

My attention became diverted, as I saw Mikaela step back and lace her fingers with Sam.

Yet my attention was brought back to myself, as I felt Jack boldly wrap his arm around my waist pulling me against him, as he looked up at the fire in the sky.

But just as the four balls went out of our sight, I felt a shake. An earth quake is what it reminded me of.

I leaned against Jack, to steady myself, as he grabbed onto the Ace. But three more tremors followed close after that.

Suddenly all went still.

"One of them landed close by," Sam announced, pulling Mikaela after him.

Jack glanced down at me, and lifted up an eyebrow in question.

"Fine, Jack," I sighed in defeat, allowing him to pull me along after Sam and Mikaela.

But as all four of us, slipped and slid down that hill to a small grass valley, we saw a rectangular shape mass of metal, along with fire surrounding it. Yet the metal began to twist into an autobot, but only unadorned by decorations or symbols of a vehicle.

"Do you think we should follow," Sam asked, as he took a step towards the retreating autobot.

I shook my head, and corrected," We need to get back to Ace and Bumble Bee, and see what we need to do."

Mikaela groaned," I don't want to have to walk all the way back up that hill!"

I rolled my eyes, and muttered," Well neither do I, but we have too." I forced myself out of Jack's arm, and began trudging up the hill.

Yet I heard Mikaela loudly giggle, which should have instantly warned me for the oncoming assault.

I suddenly felt myself being jerked up in the air, as Sam gave me a playful push, causing me to fall down, on the extremely steep incline.

"Use those secret midget powers you have," taunted Sam, as he ran ahead of me, Jack, and Mikaela.

"Have I heard about these secret midget powers?" trilled Jack, pressing for more information, as he extended his hand to help me up.

Mikaela giggled, and explained," Its Sam's way of saying, she isn't short, but rather fun sized. Or big things come in small packages."

"Oh really?" Jack glanced down at me, with a smirk, as I stood up.

"I thought we were friends," I bitterly reminded Mikaela, as I brushed the grass off my jeans.

"We still are," she reassured, but placed a hand upon my shoulder, before adding," But we can speak more freely now, since you are dating my, oh so wonderful, cousin."

I rolled my eyes, and growled in defeat," You are so odd."

"You know you love me," Mikaela shrugged off, as Jack began striding up the hill, dragging me behind him. I have a feeling that is going to be happening a lot lately. He will be lead, and I will be dragged behind him-either willingly or unwillingly.

"Come on, you slow pokes," whined Sam, as he flailed his arms dramatically, upon the top of the hill.

I groaned, while Mikaela loudly reprimanded," If you were more of a gentleman, like my cousin, you would help me up this hill, and things would move a lot faster,"

I rolled my eyes, and whispered to Jack," Watch how fast he'll run down this hill for her."

And as I spoke, Sam ran down the incline, slipping a few times, before boldly grabbing Mikaela's hand, and practically drag her through the mud, back to the top again, as if it was a race.

Mikaela hissed and whined, as they both stood at the top together, while Jack slowly pulled me up with him, making sure he was going at a pace, which I could manage. Which I do admit was nice, since all of the guys I usually hang out with never help me out, or they just drag me, like Sam just did with Mikaela.

But when we finally arrived at the top, I laced my fingers with Jack, and chirped, so quietly that I was afraid Jack wouldn't be able to hear me," Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled and nodded, as if he had fulfilled some life goal-which was helping me up a hill.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we need to get going, if you don't mind me interrupting," Ace peeped, bringing me back to reality.

I sighed, and announced, to Sam and Mikaela-who still seemed a little shocked by Ace," You heard what he said. Get in Bumble Bee!"

With that all four of us got into our designated cars, and began to be driven to an unknown destination, where we would hopefully meet the rest of the autobot family.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Before I knew it, Jack, Sam, Mikaela, and myself were surrounded by a range of vehicles. One eighteen wheeler, one emergency truck, one sports car, and a pick-up truck, plus Ace and Bumble Bee.

Instantly they had begun to transform around us, towering over us like the godly giants they were.

They were all rather short compared to Ace and the eighteen wheeler, which only made me send Ace a proud smile, before the eighteen wheeler knelt down in front of us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Jaden Rosalie Witwicky, decedents of Archibald Witwicky?"

Mikaela gasped loudly," They know your names!"

Jack rolled his eyes next to me, starring the big robot directly back, while Sam and Mikaela shook.

I gave the robot a quick smile, and nodded, while Sam murmured," Yeah".

"My name is Optimus Prime," the robot before us greeted, but continued," We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"I've heard a lot about you," I nodded back to Optimus Prime, while the rescue truck robot to our left continued on," But you can call us Autobots for short. Just like Ace has been directing you to do."

"What's cracking, little bitches?"

I frowned, and turned around to see the small silver robot behind us, which seemed to have developed a gangster's persona.

Jack frowned too, while Mikaela and Sam still looked on his shock.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus Prime introduces, while Jazz continued to babble," This looks like a cool place to kick it."

The four of us turned back around again, as Sam inquired," What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

Optimus Prime stood back up again, to his full height, and answered," We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

Suddenly a robot behind us flexed its arms, causing us to glance over our shoulders again.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide then pointed both of his cannons at us," You feeling lucky, punks?"

I felt myself uneasily reach out and grab Jack's hand, while Optimus Prime reprimanded," Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons," grunted Ironhide like a child.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffed the air, before saying," The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Instantly I glanced up at Jack, with wide eyes, but Ratchet quickly continued," The man seems to have an acute smell of earth's oil stained into his skin, which is now rubbing off onto both females."

I breathed a slight sigh of relief under my breath, as I looked back at Ratchet, but I could hear Mikaela and Sam both step away from one another nervously.

"But none the less," Ratchet started back up again," the man has high pheromone levels too."

I groaned to myself, guessing I might as well take the high road and act like adult and not be easily embarrassed by this. Which I was glad to see Jack do to, since he just shrugged his shoulders, still looking around at the robots around us, and proudly held my hand for all to see.

"You already know your guardians, Bumble Bee and Ace."

Bumble Bee threw a couple of punches into the air, while Ace merely just stood up straight, revealing his true height, strength, size, and dangerous force. He was the tallest autobot, next to Optimus Prime.

"Bumble Bee's vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them," Ratchet informed us, as a laser shot from his hand to Bumble Bee's throat. But it was quickly broken apart.

Each one of us glanced back at one another, silently trying to put together everything we have seen over the past two days.

Suddenly Jack took a bold step forward towards Optimus Prime, and inquired," Why are you here, exactly?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asked stupidly, before I gave him a swift elbow in the side, causing him to flinch in pain.

"Megatron," I growled in correction to Sam.

But Optimus Prime pressed something upon the side of his head, sending out lasers of sorts through his eyes.

Jack almost instinctively wrapped both of his arm around my waist, and held a defensive position in front of me, as we watched the ground seem to break apart around us, revealing a magma like material and glowing city.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed but Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

That is when we saw Megatron's holographic form below us.

"All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather," Sam mused.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidental activated Megatron's navigation system. The coordinate to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" interjected Sam.

"Ebay," Optimus Prime began to answer," along with Ace and Miss. Witwicky's observations."

"Ebay?" Sam nodded his head, amused with the situation, as he looked over at Mikaela.

Suddenly Ratchet spoke up," If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished," finished Ace.

"Sam and Jaden Witwicky, you alone both hold the key to Earth's survival."

The Autobots crowded closer to us, forcing me to naturally cower and depend upon Jack for more support.

But I think Jack happily accepted this responsibility, for he pulled me as close as he could, but still maintained a defensive position in front of me.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses," Mikaela begged Sam, starring up at the Autobots.

Jack looked back at Sam, and threateningly growled," You better have those glasses."

Sam and Mikaela both glanced over at Jack and I, only to have Sam grunt," Dude, everything is under control."

But I should have known better.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jack and I both silently opened the front door to my home, where I heard Judy and Ron talking along with the news blasting.

"What did he say?" asked Judy.

"What?" Ron asked in return, holding a phone to his head.

"Did he hear it too?" she scowled.

I motioned for Jack to step into the house, before I shut the door behind him.

Jack glanced around the house from where he stood, and nodded his head, while whispering," Nice place."

I nodded in agreement, while I heard Judy shout," Jaden! Oh god there you are! I was ju- Who are you?"

Jack and I both turned around and gave Judy pleasant smiles.

"Uh…mom, this is Jack Harker. Jack this is my mother, Judy Witwicky." I introduced both of them, while Ron still sat in the living room upon the phone with his brother, who lived an hour or so north of us.

"Jack Harker?" Judy smiled, and overly exuberantly continued," Your the young man that fixed my car the other day, aren't you?"

Jack nodded, while Judy smiled widened," I didn't know you knew my daughter."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, and answered smoothly," Jaden and me go to school together and have known each other for awhile now."

Judy made a large "O" with her lips, before giving me a quick wink of encouragement.

I rolled my eyes, and announced, as I began walking up the stairs to my room," Come on, Jack."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Witwicky," Jack grinned, before following me up the stairs to my room.

But as we walked up the stairs, I easily overheard Judy proclaim loudly to Ron," Jaden brought a man home, Ron! A man with a job! She is moving up in the world with her taste in men!"

As soon as Jack was in my room, I locked the bedroom doors.

I sank down to the floor in embarrassment, with my back still against the door.

"Your mom seems nice," Jack chuckled, as he randomly sauntered about my rather big bedroom, which had its own private bathroom and porch that looked over the backyard.

"Very funny," I grunted, as I stood up, and dropped my tote down upon my bed, emptying of all the contents.

I picked up my I Pod and several other unneeded objects, and placed them in their various spots around the room. But what I had failed to realize was Jack's eyes drifting back and forth, between the windows that over looked the backyard and myself.

I walked over to my closet, and grabbed a t-shirt and new black and white stripped flats, thinking that the outfit I had on wasn't exactly acceptable for the journey I was probably about to embark upon.

Suddenly Jack murmured," Shit!"

He looked down the window, instantly causing me to run over next to him to see what the problem was. And not to my surprise did I see Sam, the Autobots, Mikaela, and Mojo running around the backyard destroying it.

But Sam ran inside the house, leaving the Autobots to their own vices.

"Shit!" I agreed, rushing towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going off too?" Jack lifted up an eyebrow, following my move with his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, and motioned to the bathroom, and quickly locked the bathroom door behind me, after I stepped into it.

There I found myself rushing to pull my hair back into a descent pigtail, removing all of my unneeded makeup, taking off all of my jewelry. But just as I was about to take off my shirt and shoes, the whole house shook.

I heard Judy and Ron shouting downstairs," Earthquake!" And right after that the power went out.

"Jack!" I peeped, opening the bathroom door, still holding my t-shirt and shoes I needed to change into.

I glanced around my dark room, and saw Jack still looking down the window, shaking his head furiously.

"Judy and Ron are going to find out about the Autobots, if Sam doesn't find those glasses quick." Jack hissed under his breath.

I kicked off my shoes, and pulled on my new ones, while whispering," Well, I just need to change my shirt, then we can run down to Ace and get out of here, okay?"

Jack nodded, when suddenly we heard Ron and Judy down the hallway, with a flashlight obviously in hand," Jaden? Sam?"

"Sammy?" Judy chirped," Jae? Jack?"

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked loudly, obviously standing by Sam's door.

Jack shook his head, and whispered," They're going to find out! We need a diversion!"

"I don't know," Judy whispered in return to Ron's comment.

Suddenly Jack grabbed my shoulders, and whispered, very seriously, even though I could hardly see his face in the darkness," Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked dumbstruck, still holding my t-shirt.

Suddenly I felt Jack's lips capture mine, causing me to close my eyes. Thus making me dependent upon Jack.

Jack took a step forward, making me go backwards, almost falling back into my bed. But I guess Jack wanted that to happen, because he gave me a careful nudge to make sure both of us fell onto the bed, loud enough for the springs to make a noise loud enough for Ron and Judy to hear.

"What was that?" Judy asked again, this time by my door.

At this moment, it was painfully obvious my lack of relationships I have had through my lifetime, as I laid there upon my bed.

Jack then intentionally knocked over my tote, which sat upon the edge of the bed, causing another loud noise, as he continued to kiss me.

"Ron?" Judy murmured again, still by my door.

"Please remember that you trust me," Jack whispered dangerously close and huskily against me ear.

I nodded, taking a deep breath, as I felt his fingers curl against the bottom of my camisole I wore today.

And with one easy movement, my camisole had been pulled off leaving me in a rather skimpy, lace, bra.

I naturally gasped, at the new feeling of Jack's upper body molding around me, like a shield from outside eyes.

"Jaden? Jack?" I heard a knock upon my bedroom door.

Jack kissed me again, keeping me silent, while I let him direct one of my hands to his head, causing his hair to tangle.

"Jaden, honey?" I heard Judy asked louder.

Suddenly Jack sat straddling my waist, and I forced myself to close my eyes. This was getting too awkward and embarrassing to fast.

Suddenly I heard something soft land upon the floor, causing Ron to shout," Jaden, what's going on in there? Open up now!"

But I was now greeted with a sensation all new to me. Jack's bare upper body was back on top of me, shielding me once again.

I could feel the perfect toned body that belonged to him. Once again I felt myself beginning to shy away. I know I wasn't the most physically fit person in the world, and I could loose some more weight. But I had never felt as self-conscious as I did now being so bare in front of Jack.

I heard the door handle shake, while Jack whispered against my ear ever so sincere," Please trust me."

I opened my eyes and uncertainly watched Jack, as he directed my hand back into his hair again, and my other hand to the belt lop upon his jeans, making sure I understood the suggestive tugs, which gave this act a more realistic look of two teenagers making out.

"Jaden? Honey, open up, before your father starts counting." Judy pleaded, while the shaking upon the door handle became more violent.

"One. Two. Three."

And with these directions, and began playing my acting piece of the hormone driven teen, while Jack's mouth now ventured onto my neck.

"Four."

I involuntarily let a moan slip past my lips, accidentally, as Jack found a sensitive spot upon my neck.

"Jaden?" Judy shouted, now as Ron began throwing his body against the door.

But once again Jack's teeth gently nibbled the soft spot upon my neck, causing me to moan again.

"Five."

This time I was not surprised to see my bedroom door fly open, revealing Ron with a flashlight and Judy with a baseball bat, standing in my doorway, completely oblivious to the situation staged before them. Ron's flashlight went about the room, until it landed upon both Jack and I. That was when Judy blushed, and realized the status of both Jack and I, as Jack and I looked at my parents. I felt Jack's body almost protectively cave in around me again, shielding my exposed body from Ron and Judy's eyes.

"Oh!" Judy stammered, still behind Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes, obviously unfazed," Young lady, didn't I tell you to open up this bedroom door. Your mother and I were seriously worried about you. We thought you might have slipped and hurt yourself, or something, during the last quake."

"Everything is alright in here, Mr. Witwicky," Jack broadly grinned, playing cool, in this normally embarrassingly situation. But I still had a faint hint of pink upon my cheeks.

Ron nodded, while Judy apologized," You two just finish with what you were doing. Come on, Ron."

Both Ron and Judy ushered themselves out, shutting the door behind them, as they began knocking upon Sam's door.

Instantly I closed my eyes, and let out a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Hopefully Sam had gotten his glasses he needed.

Suddenly I felt Jack kiss my cheek, and whisper," I'm sorry you had to do this, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"It's alright," I sighed, almost becoming use to the feeling of Jack's skin touching mine.

I felt Jack's body weight shift, as he was no longer straddling me, but sat down next to me, upon the bed.

I opened my eyes, and saw Jack studying me once again. I couldn't help but blush, while I closed my eyes again. I couldn't believe I had actually gone through all of that with Jack, just to make sure Sam got his glasses. Boy does Sam owe me one.

Suddenly I was greeted with Jack straddling my waist again, and his lips were back to kissing me.

It was at this time, I let myself naturally wrap my arms around Jack, and let my fingers play with his hair.

I also became less in tune to what was happening outside my bedroom, and was only brought back to reality, when I heard my name being said by Judy.

"I mean you don't have to call it that word, if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time. Your sister, Jaden, is actually having some happy time of her own, right now, with that nice young man, Jack, in her room right now. You know?"

With that I broke the kiss, with Jack, and quickly pulled my hands out of his hair and cupped his face.

Jack lifted up an eyebrow, while I whispered," We need to get ready, and then go get to Ace, Jack. We can't do this right now."

Jack starred at me for a moment, but his eyes quickly flickered across my face, while he whispered back, with a bittersweet smirk," A kiss for the road?"

I smiled and lifted my head up slightly, and planted a quick innocent kiss upon Jack's swollen lips.

Quickly after that, Jack rolled off of me, and began picking our things up off the floor, while I sat up upon the bed.

But once again the house shook, and I heard Ron shout," After shock!"

Yet rather quickly, Jack pulled on his t-shirt, before he walked back over to me with my purse and new t-shirt, which I had dropped as we fell backwards onto the bed.

"May I?" Jack neatly held the shirt, ready to slip over my head, as if I was a child.

I rolled my eyes, but I was actually oddly happy to see he would go to as far as making sure he would help dress me, after forcefully undressing me.

I held my arms up in the air, making it easier for Jack, as he carefully tugged the shirt down my body.

Once that was finished, Jack's hands had found a new home upon my hips.

I smiled, as I placed my own hands over Jack's large hands, and glanced back up at him.

And without a second thought Jack planted another kiss upon my lips, while I overheard the front door's bell beginning to ring.

"I wonders whose here?" I broke out of the kiss, picking up my purse, and beginning to walk back down stairs, where I saw Ron talking to a man in the door way.

Jack wrapped one arm protectively around my waist, as we both sat upon the staircase watching.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard!" shouted Judy in shock.

"What the heck is going on here?" demanded Ron, leaving the door open for five more suited men to walk into the home.

The main man answered," Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter."

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!" cried Judy, while Ron questioned," National security?"

"That's right, national security," reaffirmed the head man.

"My god, Ron, they're everywhere! There are guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!" cried Judy again.

"Could you stay off the grass!" Ron reprimanded, at a suited man, while the head man, strolled about the living room, but glanced up and saw Jack and I sitting up the stairs.

He gave us a smirk, before motioning for both of us to come out of our hiding place.

Jack let a low growl echo from his chest, but I stood up, and had him follow me down to the family room.

The head man then shouted over his shoulder," Get me a sample, and some isotope readings."

Jack and I glanced all around us, seeing people rip apart Judy and Ron's plants. At one point Judy picked up a bat ready to hit someone, when the head man grabbed her bat and hissed," Drop the bat, ma'am. I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

"You'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" Judy threatened.

Suddenly the head guy shinned a light in Judy's eyes, and questioned," Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

That was when Sam and Mikaela both walked into the family room, silently running over to Jack and me.

"No!" shouted Judy in protest, but the head man turned to face the four of us, and asked," What is this? How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

Jack never flinched, while Mikaela and I both clung onto to Jack.

Sam nervously answered," Yeah?"

"Well, I need you to come with us."

"Whoa way out of line!" shouted Ron.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son!" Ron stepped in front of us, along with Judy.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops, because there's something fishy going on around here." Ron informed him.

The man only chuckled and corrected," Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your daughter, and your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" shouted Ron, as Judy picked up Mojo.

"That is what we are gonna find out," answered the head man again.

Suddenly another man walked up and said," I think direct contact, sir."

Instantly the head man took a metal detector looking thing, and said," Jaden? Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam answered again.

"Step forward, please." He commanded, holding up his detector.

Sam was about to step up, when Jack grabbed Sam's arm, and hissed," Not without a warrant!"

The head man frowned," Didn't I just say to stop interfering with our investigation."

Jack growled again, stepping forward in front of Ron and Judy, leaving Mikaela, Sam, and me in the back," Listen, buddy, you're not searching anything else without a god damn warrant! I know my rights!"

Suddenly a man stepped out of no where, and threw a punch directly into Jack's head, pushing him backwards onto the ground.

Of course I screamed, but I pushed myself forward to Jack, and quickly cradled his head, checking for signs of injury.

"Ugh!" groaned Jack, while I heard this annoying beeping noise behind me.

Little did I realize that the head guy, had his detector over both Jack and I, then had diverted to both Mikaela and Sam, as they both came over to me, to see how Jack was.

"Fourteen rads," announced the head guy.

He then turned around, and shouted," Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Instantly I found myself being pulled away from everyone, and a man in a suit had thrown me over his shoulder.

I kicked and screamed my own slur of threats, as I was being pulled out of the house.

"Jaden!" I heard Sam shout back.

"Jaden! Sam! Don't say anything until we get a lawyer!" Ron shouted behind us, as he and Judy were forced into their own separate vehicle.

And with one last jolt of energy, and I kneed the guy in the nose, casing him to fall down, dropping me in the process.

Instantly I began running down the street, only to hear several men behind me shouting," Get her!"

When I glanced behind me, I saw Jack, in cuffs, shouting," Run! Get the fuck out of here!" But he was punched once again; as he was dragged over to the van Mikaela was just pushed in.

But when I looked forward again, I found myself in the arms of two suited guys, one grabbed my feet and legs, the other my arms and upper body.

Of course I screamed bloody murder, and in return all I heard was Jack and Sam shouting for the men to stop treating me to roughly.

But I was thrown into the backseat of the black car, only to find myself smashed into the same seat at Jack, Sam, and Mikaela too.

"Jack," I gasped, as I was about to wrap my arms around him, only to find handcuffs thrown onto me, and rather tightly.

"Agh," I screeched, before the door was closed.

"Don't you fucking treat her like that," Jack cursed

He then looked back down at me, and cooed," You okay?"

I honestly shook my head no because I was in pain, while the car jolted forward.

"So," began the head suited man," LadiesMan217, that is your eBay username, right?"

Sam answered, with an embarrassed tone, while I wiggled my way onto Jack's lap," Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

"What do you make of this?" he asked, pressing something upon Sam's cell phone.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my-"

"Is that you?" he asked again.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and answered," Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. And how does your sister get a hold of such an expensive car, as an Aston Martin, when she was sixteen years old. Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said okay?" Sam stammered," Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-"

"Really?"

"-from me, and from my home, but it's fine now, because it's back. It came back!"

"Well, not by itself," Mikaela corrected, trying to seem helpful.

"Well, no," Sam reassured, looking back at her.

Mikaela smiled and continued," Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." She gave a soft laugh at the end, causing the head man to laugh too. But not for the right reason.

"What about you, Miss?" he looked directly over at me," how did you get your car?"

"She worked at the car dealership, and had been saving up money for awhile to but an Aston Martin. Right, Jaden?" Sam announced.

I nodded in approval, while saying," You wouldn't believe how much an employee discounts can change the final price upon a vehicle."

He rolled his eyes at me, and hissed," So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

Jack sarcastically chuckled," One crawled up your ass and died."

I gawked at Jack, while Jack chuckled at his own joke, making Sam and Mikaela silent.

The head man frowned, and sneered," Shut it, punk, because now that your eighteen you can serve some real time."

Instantly Jack hardened, and sent the man a rough glare, while Sam tried to smooth over," Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T.? No."

"It an urban legend." Mikaela announced too.

I just shook my head, and rested my head against Jack's chest.

"Yeah. You see this?" he pulled out a badge," This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. And I'm gonna lock you all up forever."

"Bullshit," Jack hissed back," Sam and Jaden have done nothing wrong!"

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela added.

"You," the head man grunted," in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?" Sam dumbly asked.

"Leave Scott out of this," fumed Jack.

"It's nothing," Mikaela reassured weakly to Sam.

The man rolled his eyes, and corrected," Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing? Your daddy even had Jackie boy over here working for him. And I doubt you would want your cousin to join him in prison would you?"

Sam seemed more confused, while I turned my head to Jack, and whispered," Calm down, please."

Jack glared at me for a second, until I leaned forward and placed a quick kiss upon his lips, while Mikaela explained," You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they…they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" gasped Sam. "Both of you?" Sam glanced over at Jack.

"Scott couldn't always afford a babysitter, especially when I was in town," Jack continued," so sometimes Mikaela and I would go along with him and my dad."

The man in the suit shouted again," They've got their own juvie records to prove it! And Jack's is twice as long, as hers, with even more felonies! They are both criminals!"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him.

He only devious smirked in return," It would be a real shame, if your adoption papers were to go missing, Jaden, and you were forced to go live with your real mother. How old is she now, twenty nine? If I recall correctly she still works at the same strip joint that she got you from. Think about all of those college applications you've sent out recently. Would they want to accept anyone with a family history like yours?" He then paused and looked over at Mikaela. "It would also be a real shame if your daddy had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life too. So I think this would be a good time to talk!"

Suddenly we collided in with something, causing us to spin into a halt.

I grunted to myself out of the pain of whiplash, while I heard the driver comment," It's big! It's big!"

With that Optimus Prime's hand grabbed the top of the car, pulling us up into the air.

"Get down!" Jack shouted, as he hunched forward, pushing me down with him, as the car began to sway back and forth.

"Shift your weigh to the front," shouted Sam, causing the car to tilt forward and the roof to be smashed, causing us to instantly drop down to the ground.

As Jack, Mikaela, Sam, and I looked up; we all breathed a sigh of relief, while the men in front, and around us, starred up at the robots in shock.

"You A-holes are in trouble now." Sam began to tease," Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move," Ace stepped forward next to Optimus Prime.

Suddenly all the men in black suites surrounded us ready to fire and aim at all the robots.

"Autobots," Optimus Prime began," relieve them of their weapons."

Instantly the men around began to freak out, as the Autobots approached them.

"Freeze," shouted Ironhide, pointing cannons towards the men.

"Whoa!" shouted several guys around us, while Jazz grilled," Give me those!" This instantly pulled the guns out of their hands.

Once every man was disarmed, Optimus Prime hunched down and looked the head man and our drivers directly in the face.

"Hi, there."

Optimus Prime glanced him up and down, before commenting," You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you, except to yell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," growled Optimus Prime.

"All right!" nervously breathed the head man, as he began getting out of the car.

Jack gave the door next to us a harsh kick, causing it to fly open. But it was still going to be hard for me to get out of the car, at the angle I was sitting in, and my hands cuffed behind my back.

"Ace," Jack shouted," we need a little help here."

Gently I felt Ace's cold metal hands wrap around me, and placed me down upon the ground next to Mikaela and Sam.

As I stood there, watching Jack jump out of the car and run over to me, Mikaela undid her handcuffs then Sam's. But Sam roughly commented," You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?"

"You weren't supposed to hear all that," Mikaela sadly whispered, as Sam pulled his hands free.

"Mikaela, keys," Jack stood next to me, with his own hands still behind his back.

Mikaela walked over to Jack, and quickly undid his cuffs, before handing him the keys, as she walked back over by Sam.

"And what is this I was hearing about you and my sister getting busy," Sam growled, looking at Jack and I, as Jack took off my cuffs, which had made my wrists raw.

"Sam-" Mikaela began in defense, while Sam only growled over her," I don't want you near my little sister, got it?"

"Sam, cool it," I hissed, while Jack gently rubbed my wrists, as he stood behind me.

"Sam," Mikaela brought his attention back to her," I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in, and Jack had to make money for my aunt after my uncle died."

"Sam, when have you had to sacrifice anything in your prefect little life," Jack continued holding my hand, as he stepped up next to me.

Sam just stood there in shock, before he marched off to the head guy. Jack followed closely behind him, letting go of my hand.

I looked over at Mikaela, and whispered," Sorry about Sam."

She smiled back at me, and whispered," It's alright. Anyways watching you and Jack makes up for it, more than enough."

I smiled and nodded, while Mikaela and I walked over to the boys, while I over heard Jack growl, towering over the head man," What's your name? Answer me!"

"Sector Seven Agent Reggie Simmons," answered the man, glaring at Jack.

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

Reggie scowled and corrected," I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela quizzed.

"Where did you take Ron and Judy?" I further inquired, crossing my arms.

Reggie frowned and shouted back," I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?" Jack reached into Reggie's jacket pocket, and pulled out his badge.

"Hey, you touch me that's a federal offense," announced Reggie.

Jack boyishly grinned and held it up, while teasing," Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

Reggie rolled his eyes," Yeah, brave now all of a sudden, with your girlfriend's big aliens friends standing over there."

Jack shook his head childishly, before handing Sam over the badge. "Keep it kid. You may need it."

Sam happily smiled and nodded, while he held up the badge like a police officer and asked," Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," groaned Reggie.

Suddenly something smacked into Reggie's hand, only to be quickly followed by oil like liquid beginning poured down his face.

Jack chuckled and gave a thumb up to Bumble Bee, who was technically urinating all over him.

"Bumble Bee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus Prime chided, causing Bumble Bee to stop leaking his oil.

"Well," Sam grinned," since your not going to tell us, hand over your handcuffs, all of them."  
"Why?" Reggie asked.

"Just do what the man says," Jack grinned stepping up next to Sam.

Jack then looked back at Mikaela and I, while saying," You two go get the cuffs from everyone else, while Sam and I have a little talk with Reggie here."

Mikaela and I nodded, gathering up all the handcuffs, but it wasn't until Mikaela and I stepped back by Ace, that we saw Jack and Sam handcuffing the agents together into a line.

"Mikaela, come over here and do the honors," Jack waved Mikaela over back to them, while I sat back and watched Mikaela and Reggie.

"All right, tough guy, take it off."

"What are you talking about?" Reggie inquired.

Mikaela scowled and commanded," Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad and Jack," Mikaela explained.

Reggie took off his clothes as he said," Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

Mikaela and Jack rolled there eyes, while Reggie stood there in his boxers.

Mikaela tried to hide her smirk at his stupid boxers," Those are nice. Now get behind the pole."

"This is such a felony, what you're doing," the driver commented, only to be ignored, as Jack handcuffed Reggie to the driver and to the pole.

"I will hunt you down, okay?"

"He'll hunt you down," second the driver.

Jack rolled his eyes, and chuckled," Whatever, man."

"Without any remorse!" Reggie shouted again, as Mikaela, Sam, and Jack began walking away.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Come on, Jaden!" Jack hollered, motioning me to follow him, Mikaela, and Sam to an underpass, where the Autobots stood.

I quickly ran over to Jack, only to be instantly enveloped with his arms.

"You okay?" Jack asked kissing the top of my head.

I nodded, as I wrapped my arms around him. "And you?"

Jack grinned," Never better."

I rolled my eyes, at his childish act, as I still wore a smile, but it was quickly taken away, when Ratchet shouting," Optimus! Incoming!"  
When we turned around, we saw several more black SUVs making their way towards us.

Ironhide slammed his fist down onto the ground, causing all of their breaks to turn on.

"Roll out," shouted Optimus Prime, instantly causing everyone to turn into their car.

Quickly Jack and I ran over to Ace, who was still in his robot form, and drive away.

"Ace, change!" I shouted.

Ace shook his head, and held out his hand, just as Optimus Prime was doing for Mikaela and Sam.

"Please, Miss, climb up me. You too, Mr. Harker." Ace commanded, still squatting down.

Jack quickly began climbing up onto Ace's extended hand, before holding his own hand out form me to take. "Come on, Jaden. We have to go."

I took Jack's hand and climbed up next to him, only to find Ace lifting us up to his shoulder.

There Jack and I both climbed up onto his shoulder, wedging ourselves between the metal parts, hoping we wouldn't fall off once Ace began to move.

And the ride was very uncomfortable, as Ace began running behind Optimus Prime.

But Jack tried his best of substituting for a chair, as he held my tightly in his arms, and pulled me onto him, and off of the metal parts.

Ace and Optimus Prime ran down the streets of our town, only to be followed by helicopters, with their searchlights.

Suddenly we found ourselves stuck underneath a bridge, hanging from it, with Optimus Prime, Mikaela, and Sam across the bridge from us.

I gripped onto Jack, as we both began slipping down the metal piece of Ace's shoulder.

"Argh," grunted Jack, as he wrapped a free arm around a random metal pipe, attempting to hold both myself and him in place.

"Ace," I trilled in a panic," this isn't working! Jack and I are falling!"

Suddenly my feet were no longer touching the metal plates of Ace's, but rather hanging mid air.

"Jack!" I screeched, only to hear Mikaela scream," Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" Jack shouted loudly enough, encouraging both Mikaela and I, as he attempted to pull himself up farther, but he couldn't. The pipes were too slippery.

"Jack!" I cried again, as my own grip slipped, and I was now dangling high in the air just from Jack's foot, causing him to hang mid air.

"Jaden! Hang on! Just hold on!" Jack shouted looking down at me. But I saw the fear and pain his eyes and expression. I'm sure it hurt like hell to have me dangling off of his foot, while he struggled to hold onto a slippery silver pipe.

I pinched my eyes shut, and wailed again, as I attempted to hide back my tears," I can't hold on, Jack! I'm not strong enough! I barely passed gym in my freshman year, Jack!"

"Jaden, god damn it, hold on! You've gotta hold on for me! You've gotta hold on for me, Jae." Jack shouted desperately back at me.

Never in my life and I had felt and so desperately needed to be home with Ron and Judy, with Mojo sleeping next to me on the couch.

"Jaden!"

Suddenly, I felt myself falling again. But Jack began falling with me. For some reason I couldn't let a scream escape my throat, as I left my eyes open, reaching for Jack, as we both kept falling.

I saw Jack's frightened face, as he fell above me, but reached out to grab me.

This was going to be the end of me. I just knew it was. I made out Sam's and Mikaela's screams, along with Jack's desperate shouting of my name, as we all four went falling to our death.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I heard a crunch underneath me, along with several other people landing on or near me.

I heard the helicopters, as well as my own breathing, and three other people are breathing.

I opened my eyes, and recognized Sam's body crushing mine. I also recognized Jack's familiar smell unique, but familiar, smell of mint and oil, and Mikaela's leather purse next to my face.

Suddenly the bright searchlights caused me to jolt up, along with the three other mangled bodies around me.

"Stop! Stop!" shouted Sam, as he stood on top of Bumble Bee, who had miraculously saved us.

Instantly I felt Jack wrap his arms around me, rather desperately. I also felt his lips claiming the top of me head, ignoring the hostile situation around us.

I wanted badly to turn around and kiss him back, but suddenly Bumble Bee began moving again, forcing the four of us off him, and onto the ground, as he stepped in front of us protectively.

Another thud upon the ground alerted me to Ace's presences, as he stood next to Bumble Bee, ready to defend.

Suddenly several helicopters began shooting harpoons at Ace and Bumble Bee.

"No!" I shouted, only to have Jack grab my waist again, and pull me back.

But they kept shooting, despite me and Sam's shouting, until Ace and Bumble Bee were both down upon the ground, tangled up in harpoons.

Of course black SUVs came towards, while Bumble Bee and Ace wailed in pain.

"Stop!" Shouted Sam, while I ran over to Ace, managing to slip out of Jack's grip, "Ace! Ace, get up! Get out of here!"

"Wait! No!" shouted Sam behind me, as the cars surrounded us.

"Jaden!" shouted Jack, as he ran up behind me, and grabbed my waist, pulling me back away from Ace, as another harpoon flew right pass us.

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" shouted a man from inside his vehicle, with their searchlights shinning upon Jack, Sam, Mikaela, and I.

I felt Jack freeze behind me, while we both saw twenty men in black suites, with guns draw at us. Instantly Sam and Mikaela went down on their knees, with their hands up in the air. I, in return, froze in fear, as I watched the men push Sam and Mikaela done upon the ground.

Suddenly I felt myself being thrown down to the ground, with Jack next to me.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain, as felt my body colliding with the cold hard cement ground.

"Don't fucking touch her like that," Jack growled upon the ground next to me.

The tears fell down my face again, while I heard Sam shout," Look, he's not fighting back!"

"Jack," I screamed in pain again, as I felt my raw wrist be captured once again, with cold handcuffs, which were once again tightly rubbing against my skin.

I looked next to me, and saw Jack cooing, as loud as he could over the other shouting," It's alright, Jaden. I'm here."

He then glanced back over his shoulder, shouting," Get off of her!"

With that I saw a gun being pointed in Jack's face, before I felt myself being pulled back up, by the cuffs.

I cried in pain again, while I shouted to the soldiers surrounding me," Stop hurting him! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Jack was pulled up with me, while Sam remained shouting in front of us.

Then I heard Bumble Bee's and Ace's squirming and whining. But I couldn't dare look back.

Ace had always told me, if something like this happened, that I should ignore him. For my life was much more important than his.

I felt myself being dragged towards a black SUV, with Jack just a few feet away from me.

"Jack," I cried once again, as I felt another rough jerk of my injured wrists.

Jack roughly threw his elbow back into a soldier's side, while shouting," Be careful with her!"

"Shut it, boy!" I man roughly smacked Jack's face forward again, while I felt myself thrown back upon the ground, next to the SUV.

I looked up again, and saw Jack, being dragged past me, directly into the SUV, while Mikaela and Sam were still being pulled towards us.

"Happy to see me again?" I looked up, and saw Reggie standing next to me.

My eyes went wide, while I was jerked back up again, and thrown into the SUV. Mikaela pushed into the car next, then Sam.

"Jack," whimpered, as I tugged upon my wrists.

Jack glanced over at me, and cooed," It's alright, Jaden. It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

I pushed my head against his dirty chest, while Mikaela whispered," Sam, are you alright?"

"What about you two?" Sam weakly asked.

"I think we'll hold up," Jack murmured, resting his head upon my head, trying to show some form of affection, with his hands still behind his back.

"Jae?" Sam inquired, almost sounding like the big brother that he was.

I chocked, as I closed my eyes," I'll be fine," but the truth was I was extremely nervous and worried. Especially about Ace.

Dear god, if you are out there, please, please, please let us get out of this in one piece.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Get in there!" a guard shouted, pushing Mikaela and I into a typical white prison cell.

I quickly looked up, and another cell across a white hall, but no one was in it.

I quickly ran over to the bars, and shouted," Jack? Sam?"

Mikaela followed me, as she shouted again," Sam? Jack? Are you guys down there?"

"Mikaela?" Sam shouted in response.

I looked down the hall in the direction I heard him from, and the cell next to us. There I could see Sam's fingers around the metal poles.

"Jack?" I shouted, almost pleading for him to respond.

Suddenly I saw Jack's hand sticking out of the cell, within an arm's length of my own hand.

I pushed my hand out, and took Jack's hand within my own. "Jack."

"I'm right here," Jack squeezed my hand, as I leaned against the wall for support.

Mikaela glanced down at me, and lifted up an eyebrow, while she sat down upon the bed next to me.

"How long do you think we're going to be in here?" Sam loudly asked.

"For as ever long as they want us," Mikaela grunted back, crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed in distaste, while an awkward silence past among us.

"So, Jaden," Mikaela began with that tone I hated. "Your mom told Sam and me that Jack and you had a steamy moment, when you guys got back to your place."

I rolled my eyes, while Sam grunted," Good grief."

"So," Mikaela nudged my shoulder, while she giggled," You two both choose a great time to get horny."

I rolled my eyes, while Jack corrected," Actually we were trying to save Sam's ass because Judy and Ron were both on their way into Sam's room, while you were still looking for the glasses."

Mikaela huffed next to me, while I deviously whispered next to her, so only she could hear," Your cousin is a great kisser."

Mikaela loudly laughed, which only received a tightening squeeze upon my hand from Jack, while Sam loudly inquired," What are to laughin' about?"

"Nothing," Mikaela giggled back.

"Ya you're laughing about nothing alright," Jack groaned joining Sam's defense.

I smiled and giggled," Ahh, come on. You two both love us, and you know we are only joking around because we love you two so much too."

"Please don't say that," Sam moaned in embarrassment.

I sighed, and announced, as my legs were beginning to give out in my over exhaustion," Jack, I'm sitting down, okay."

"Alright," Jack answered back, letting go of my hand, while I retracted my hand back again, and sat down next to the bars.

I stuck my hand back out again, instantly to be greeted my Jack's loving hand, which kindly was lowered down to my level.

"I wonder what's going to happen to us," Sam mused, as Mikaela lay down across the cot.

"Who knows," I grumbled, closing my eyes. I needed to get some sleep. But the cold metal poles pressing against my back, and the cold brick walls to my side were not helping me conserve my energy, but rather taking it away.

It was silent for some time after that, but still I remained awake, with my eyes closed.

Suddenly I heard a low whisper, barely above the range of human hearing, and it was Jack. "Jaden? Are you still awake?"

"Unfortunately," I grumbled, opening my eyes, seeing Mikaela was sound asleep, while I heard the distant sound of Sam lightly snoring.

Jack sighed in response, before whispering, like the adult he really was," You need to get some sleep. Who knows when you will be able to rest next."

"I know," I whimpered in agreement, closing my eyes again.

I felt both of Jack's hand gently mold around my hand, while he cooed," Shh…just close your eyes. I'll be right here, okay. Just close your eyes you think your somewhere else."

I sighed and relished in the feeling of his fingers gently tracing circles upon my smooth and soft hands. But even more I want to be embraced in his arms. I couldn't control myself saying these next few words, but it was where I wanted to be," Like last night, when we were talking on Ace, and I had your jacket."

"Yes," I heard Jack smirked," that would be a great place to be sleeping right now. Just think of that."

I sighed, and pinched my eyes as tight as could, before relaxing them, and cooing," I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Jaden."

With that I felt Jack's finger possessively tighten around my hand, as I slipped away back to the valley, where I escaped to the truth of what had happened that night, when I woke back up. Jack and I lay upon Ace and slept next to one another under the starry sky. I couldn't have felt more overjoyed in the world, as I cuddled up next to him, and fell back asleep in his arms, knowing nothing of today.

I wish I was back there now.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I glanced once again over at the woman and man across from Jack, Sam, Mikaela, and I.

The man seemed to look almost childish, while the woman looked rather uptight. Either way I didn't know why they were there and Sam was too afraid to ask. Jack was sleeping and Mikaela just kept looking back and forth between all of us, as the helicopter took us somewhere.

The blonde woman smiled at Sam, before he began," So…"

"What'd they get you for?" she asked with her thick accent, I think Australian.

Sam looked over at me, Mikaela, and Jack, and explained," I bought a car. Turned out to be and alien robot."

"Wow!" gasped the man next to her, before she looked over at Mikaela and me.

"What about you, girls?"

Mikaela just smiled and answered," I was with him." She motioned to Sam.

"And you?"

I rested my head against Jack's shoulder, and grinned with honesty," Found a car in the woods, turned into Aston Martin. Kept it secret for a couple years, only to have this lug make everything go upside down." At the end of my answer, I motioned up to Jack's sleeping face, as he softly snored, and his hair flickering around in the wind, because his styling gel had long given out.

"Wow!" The man once again commented.

"Who knew?" Sam smiled with a shrug.

"What about you?" I asked looking at both of them.

The woman sighed and explained," I cracked the code of these aliens, so did Glen."

Glen made a weak smile, before the woman continued," What are your names?"

"I'm Sam Witwicky," he then motioned for Mikaela, Jack, and me. "That's Mikaela Banes. And down there is my sister Jaden and her boyfriend-also Mikaela's cousin-Jack Harker."

The woman smiled," I'm Maggie Madsen."

"I'm Glen! Glen Whitman." Glen smiled wider.

We all gave each other a small nod to one another, except for Jack, who remained asleep, not once acting bothered by anything. I guess he is a heavy sleepier.

Suddenly one of the air men announced," Get ready to land!"

Quickly I reached over to Jack, and gently shook him, instantly making him wake up.

"Are we landing?" he grunted, rubbing his eyes.

I nodded, while I felt the helicopter land roughly, then we wear al pushed into black SUVs. And we all knew better then to say a single word.

After driving for some time, we came to a dam. There Sam opened the door, allowing himself, Mikaela, Jack, myself, Glen, and Maggie out of the car.

"Where are we?" I mused, as I leaned against the railing looking over the edge of the dam.

"We're at Hoover Dam," Jack answered, standing behind me, looking over the edge of the dam too.

"Wow!" Glen chimed again.

But we were soon escorted further down the dam onto a bridge, into a military guarded section.

"Team attention! Present arms!" hollered a man somewhere near us, as the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, walked past a very small group of uniformed men.

"At ease, Captain, Sergeant. I got your Intel. Excellent work." John announced, loud enough for the small group of us civilians to hear still.

But a man at the end of the line, with a green cap, began talking to him, but much too low for me to understand. John talked back to him an equally lower tone, worrying me.

But as I looked back in front of me, I saw Reggie standing there in his "uniform".

"Hey kids," he chimed. He then uncrossed his arms, while I felt Jack stand in front of me, shifting to a defensive position again. This surprised me, because with his lack of sleep, I wouldn't have thought that he would still be willing to protect me.

"I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He put out his hand onto Sam's shoulder, which Sam just glanced at, as Reggie continued," You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" He then shot a glance over to Jack and grinned," A black coffee? Bacon and eggs?"

"Where's my car?" Sam snapped.

Suddenly another man walked up, with black shades, and I assumed he was Reggie's boss. "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay, "Sam nodded, before looking back over at Mikaela, Jack, and I.

Sam smirked and looked back at Reggie," But I don't know that much, see. My sister knows way more than I do about practically everything, including these Autobots. So if I were you, I would ask her. Since I can't really help you."

I smiled back at Sam, before he winked at me. He knew I could manipulate the situation and get our cars back, along with Judy and Ron, and even maybe…Jack and Mikaela's criminal records.

The boss of Reggie looked over at me, and asked," Miss?"

I smirked and stepped out from behind Jack," First things first. I want my car back, along with Sam's. Then I want Judy and Ron back, safe and sound.-"

"Maybe you should write this down," Mikaela teased to Reggie.

"-And I want Jack and Mikaela's juvie records. That's gotta be gone. For good."

"Like, forever," Sam taunted, as I saw Mikaela smiling in happiness. But I couldn't tell what Jack was doing, because he was behind me, and was oddly silent.

The Boss guy sighed in defeat," Consider it done. Now come with me. We'll talk about your cars."

With that Sam and Mikaela ran off behind him hand in hand. I looked back at Jack, and saw him just starring at me in shock.

I grinned at him, and held my hand for him to take.

"So, are we going to kick Megatron's ass?"

His eyes focused in upon mine, and suddenly I felt myself being lifted up into his arms and him laying a kiss upon my lips.

"Thank you, so much, for everything," he whispered against my lips, looking directly into my eyes.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck," No prob. Now let's go get Ace and Bumble Bee back."

He nodded, and put me down, before both of us ran off after Sam and Mikaela.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Reggie announced, as twenty of us, followed behind him.

Jack kept a firm grip upon my hand, unwilling to even let me get out of his sight. While Sam seemed to have won over Mikaela, for she was hanging off of him like a leach.

"NBEs?" questioned Robert, who I found out, as I walked with besides him and William and Jack, that he had just gotten back from Qatar, where they encountered Autobots that destroyed their base.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Reggie explained, as he led us into a tunnel.

"You mean E.T.?" Robert mumbled under his breath.

I smiled and explained further, trying not to get detected by Reggie," Don't let him fool you. Their just robots."

Robert nodded, while Reggie's Boss continued, as we went farther and farther under ground," What you're about to see is totally classified."

Standing there in front of us was Megatron. Frozen in time, surrounded by scientists.

I felt my heart drop, and my grip tighten on Jack. It's him!

"Dear God. What is this?" I heard John Keller gasp.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to the facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE one," Reggie announced, as he stood directly at the foot of Megatron.

I had to stand back a little. Forcing Jack to stay with me, as I looked up at the monster that Ace told me about.

"It's him, Jack," I whispered hopelessly.

Jack nodded in agreement, looking up at Megatron too.

"Well, sir," I heard Sam interrupt," I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but…my sister knows his name and everything about him." Sam motioned up to the beast of Megatron.

With that John Keller looked at me, forcing me to begin," That's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons. He wants to take over our world, and make it his own, using our technology against us. See, he killed his own planet and people, so now he needs to take over another planet. It's an ego thing." I sadly looked back up again, only to see William glance over at me nervously.

"He's been in cryostatsis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him.-"

I felt sick to my stomach hearing him explain everything we used today came from his harbinger of death.

"-NBE one. That's what we call it."

Suddenly John Keller spat," And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

Reggie's Boss sighed and explained," Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

"Well, you got one now," I felt myself uncontrollably snap, only to see William, Robert, several other uniformed men, and John Keller nodding along with my statement.

"So why Earth?" William asked, as he looked directly up at Megatron's frozen face.

"It's the All Spark," Sam answered.

"All Spark? What is that?" John Keller asked flustered.

Sam looked back over at me to explain, while causing everyone to look back at me.

Deep down inside I am a pacifists and I hate wars. But I knew I needed to tell them everything, to prevent death.

I took a deep breath and answered," Megatron, aka NBE one, came here to look for a cube, as has the rest of the Autobots who have come down to earth. Anyways, Megatron, which is his name among Autobots, is pretty much the harbinger of death and wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's pretty much their plan."

Everyone, except Jack, Mikaela, and Sam looked at me in shock. "And you're sure about that?"

"Yeah," I sadly nodded.

Suddenly Sam interjected," You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Reggie's Boss obediently announced," Follow me."

We began walking back down the tunnel, as Reggie continued," You're about to see our crown jewel."

Then Reggie opened the door to reveal a small room. Instantly Jack, Sam, Mikaela, and I pressed ourselves against the window, only to see a huge cube hanging out of the top of the cave.

"That's it," I whispered in shock, pointing at it. "That's defiantly the All Spark," I announced over my shoulder, remembering some of Ace's videos of it that he had showed me.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10000BC. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE one. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up" Maggie began, pushing her way up next to Jack and me," You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Reggie's Boss commended.

Once again we were led to another room. Smaller, all metal with a lit up glass box in the center of it. But this time only William, Robert, Jack, Mikaela, Sam, Maggie, Glen, John Keller, Reggie, Reggie's Boss and I stepped in.

"Please step inside; they have to lock us in." Reggie Boss clarified, as I felt myself pressing up against Jack, with uncertainty, as I looked at the little box and the odd marks on the walls.

Jack wrapped his arms around his waist, as both of us saw a set of three claw marks upon the wall.

"Wow!' I hear Glen murmur again, as Robert and he stepped up next to Jack and me.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Robert commented, slightly disturbed.

Glen quickly clarified," Oh, no, man. Reddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" He smiled as he pretended to mimic Wolverine. But Jack, Robert, and I just glared at him.

All three of us had seen what these robots could do, and it wasn't something to laugh about.

"That's very funny," Reggie coldly commented, silencing him. But he quickly asked again," Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key Alarm? Cell phone?"

"I've got a phone." Glen held out his new cell phone, for Reggie to take.

Suddenly we each had a pair of goggles in our hands, as were surrounded the small box, while Reggie slid the cell phone into the glass box.

"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the Samurai."

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie corrected, making most of bite our lips, to prevent the laughter.

John Keller then sighed and whispered back to her," Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange."

Then Reggie closed the box and turned on some power switch, as the rest of us lowered our goggles and looked at Glen's cell phone.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." Suddenly a blue flash went through out the room. And the cell phone came to life.

What could I say. It looked like a mini version of the Autobots, just a little meaner.

It kept throwing itself against the box breaking the glass, while Reggie continued," Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie gasped next to me

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

Suddenly another blue flash went through out the room, and Glen's cell phone was dead.

Dear god, what is going to happen if Megatron gets his hands on this.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, and it sounded like explosions were going on above us.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," John Keller announced.

Reggie's Boss began talking into a speaker," Banachek, What's going on?"

I heard some muffled noise, but obvious the answer wasn't good.

William ran over to the speaker, and asked Reggie's Boss where the arms room was.

With that Reggie's Boss took off running, forcing us to follow behind him, going the opposite direction of must of the workers, who were flooding into Megatron's part.

"Get everyone to the NBE one Chamber now!" People kept shouting around us.

We kept up though, and we ran into another tunnel, where Reggie's Boss began to explain everything," They're popping our generators!"

Then we entered the room at the end of the hall, which was filled with weapons. Tons of military personnel were already in there, preparing for a war.

I clung onto Sam, when I got separated from Jack, as did Mikaela.

I overheard a man shouting," Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!"

Only Glen, Maggie, Mikaela, Sam, and I stood against the far wall to nervous to even move.

But I saw John Keller walking around barking orders, even slipping a small hand gun into his jacket pocket.

Then I spotted Jack. He was with William, who had him loading a gun with ammo.

I felt my stomach drop. I couldn't let will fight and loose his life.

Thus I ran up to Reggie, and shouted," You have to take us to our cars! Now! Or else we won't be able to get Optimus Prime. And he can beat Megatron! I know he can! He knows what to do with the Cube too! Please!"

Reggie kept loading his gun," Your car is confiscated, little lady."

"Then un-confiscate it!" I shouted in a rage of furry. But my anger was hidden by my short height. For if I was taller, I would have punched him right in the face.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" contradicted Reggie.

I growled," You don't know, but I know! You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, girl!"

Suddenly I saw William grab Reggie's collar and growl at him," Take her to her car!"

Jack walked up next to me, and I saw he had a hand gun tucked into his the back of his waist band and another rather powerful gun strung across his back, along with ammo.

Suddenly a military guy in a black suit held his gun up at William, only to have Jack and another recently returned guy from Qatar to point their guns at the black suited man.

"Drop it!" William growled, loudly to Reggie's guy.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Reggie instructed.

William then corrected," You know, we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S Seven don't exist," Robert grunted.

"Right," William second," And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five." Reggie warned

William then pointed the gun against Reggie's head and hissed," Well, then, I'm gonna count to three."

"Simmons?" John Keller suddenly spoke up, as he stood next to me, while Jack still held his gun expertly pointed at one of Reggie's men.

"Yes, sir?" Reggie asked.

"I'd do what he says. Losing really not an option for these guys."

"All right. Okay," Reggie sighed in defeat. "Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world of the kid's Camaro and Aston Martin? That's cool."

Instantly William pulled Reggie up off the side of a table, and forced him, by gun point, to where Ace and Bumble Bee were being kept.

As we approached large metal doors, I heard the familiar squirming and whimpering of Ace and Bumble Bee.

I ignored the rule of staying behind Reggie and the rest of the military, and ran towards the metal doors.

I pushed them open, ignoring Sam and Jack shouting my name.

But I was shocked at what I saw. Bumble Bee and Ace were strapped down to metal tables getting electrocuted and poked at by scientists.

"Stop it!" I screamed, as I ran towards Ace, pushing scientists out of my way.

"Stop! Stop Stop! You gotta stop!" I heard Sam screaming behind me, as he ran over to Bumble Bee.

Suddenly I heard a gun being cocked behind me, and Jack's unwavering voice commanding the scientist next to me," You better listen to what she says, because she the reason there is even going to be a tomorrow."

"Let go of the NBEs! Let go of them!" I heard John Keller's voice, along with Reggie's and Reggie's Boss's voice echo across the room.

"Ace!" I shouted, as I stood next to his body, which was now able to get off of the metal table.

"Ace, are you okay?" I asked again, seeing him, suspiciously look around, and holding up a cannon arm, ready to fire at anyone.

"Ace, it's okay, buddy," Jack reassured, while Sam seemed to be doing the same thing with Bumble Bee.

But Ace still looked reluctantly, and even had his face shield down.

I looked back at everyone, and cooed," Lower your weapons! They won't hurt you! You're just making them nervous!"

Sam then shouted to Ace and Bumble Bee, as I keep telling people to lower their weapons," Listen to me! The Cube is here! The Decepticons are coming!"

"Miss. Witwicky," Ace spoke, bringing me back to him.

"Yes, Ace?' I cooed, walking up to him, as he stood up.

"Where's the All Spark?"

"Wow! It can talk!" I heard Glen comment behind me.

"Follow me," Jack announced, as he tucked his hand gun back into his pants. With that we all marched back into the room, where the All Spark was.

Sam and I stood underneath the tip of the All Spark, while Jack stood down by William and Robert, and had Mikaela with him.

Ace and Bumble Bee mirrored Sam and I, as they both stood side by side, looking up at the cube.

And oddly both of the placed their metal hands upon the point of the cube, causing it to shrink.

I reached over and grabbed Sam's hand, and whispered, as we watched the cube become smaller above or heads," You're the best brother I could have ever asked for, Sammy."

"Same here, Jae. Same here." He cooed back.

Bumble Bee pulled continued to hold the cube, while Ace announced," It isn't safe for us to remain here any longer."

"He's right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right!" John Keller agreed with William.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes. Shortwave, CB." Reggie answered getting excited,

William then cut in again," Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

With that, the military began walking away, while Glen, Jack, Mikaela, Sam, and I sat their stupidly.

John Keller and Reggie seemed to be off rambling about where the radio was, and didn't seem bothered by us standing there.

"Sam, get in your car and take care of the Cube. Jack you keep an eye on Jaden, incase we need her to explain anything for us! And here-"William threw a small back pack at him, off of one of Reggie's men," use this, wisely!"

With that, Ace and Bumble Bee pulled up next to the four of us, and instantly their doors opened, forcing us to get into our respectable cars.

"Nice to see you again, Ace," I cooed, as I rubbed the dashboard, gently

"Pleasure to see you too, Miss. Witwicky. You too, Mr. Harker."

Jack grinned and shut his door," Damn nice to see you, Ace."

"Always a pleasure to serve you two," Ace replied, before he led the way out of the cave, with Bumble Bee trailing behind us.

Suddenly I heard this awful noise, like something was cracking and shaking.

I looked behind me, and saw Robert, running along the side of our car, showing they had set up a perimeter.

"He's awake. Megatron."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We raced down the road, with two jeeps following among side us.

I looked over at Jack, from my driver's seat, and watched him, as he began filling his guns with ammo.

"When did you become so good with a gun?" I questioned, trying not to sound harsh.

"Being a drag racer," Jack explained, still looking down ate the guns," you have to know how to handle a gun, if someone ever pulled one out and threatened you with it. Anyways, Scott and my dad showed me, since I'm technically the only man left in the family."

I nodded, while I looked down at myself. I looked extremely dirty, and my t-shirt was dirty. My ponytail was lopsided, and was in need to be fixed. Instead I pulled up into a messy bun, before I heard Jack put the guns down.

Jack then glanced over at me, with his beautiful-yet very greasy-hair was pushed against his head. He then held out a hand, and whispered," Come here, Jae."

I lifted up an eyebrow, and realized that Ace had somehow adjusted the seat, allowing Jack enough room to push the back pack upon the ground at his feet, along with the rest of the guns.

I took Jack's hand, as he helped keep me steady, as I found my way onto his lap. Of course, I straddled it, as I sat face to face with him.

We rested our foreheads upon one another, and just starred at each other, while he planted his hand upon my waist and my hands upon his shoulders.

"I hope this isn't too early in the relationship to be saying this, but…" Jack shyly smiled and whispered," I love you, Jaden. I've never had feelings this strong for anyone else before, and I want you to know this, if anything should happen today."

I shyly smiled back and kissed his dirty cheek," I love you too, Jack."

Jack smiled back, before he reminisced," You remember how I thought that it was the end of the world?"

I nodded, he sighed and murmured," We'll in case this is like the last time we actually have time together…" He trailed off, but I got what he was implying.

Another kiss. He wanted another moment. Another special kiss for us to remember each other by.

I nodded, and cooed," I understand, Jack."

With that I pressed my lips against his, while my fingers gently tangled along with his hair.

Suddenly we heard the two loud horn honking sounds of an eighteen wheeler.

Jack and I both broke out of the kiss to look at Optimus Prime, as he drove past us. But he did a 180, and turned completely around, and followed in line behind the army, along with the rest of the Autobots.

I looked back at Jack, and whispered," Looks like, we're gonna have company soon."

Jack sighed and nodded, while I just cuddled up against him, and rested my head upon his shoulder.

But when I saw traffic beginning to pick up, I slid back over into my own seat, but still kept my hand linked with Jack's.

Suddenly I heard a police siren. I looked over my shoulder, only to see Barricade.

"Shit!" I whispered, while Jack began pulling the back pack back up.

He was picking up speed, and almost right on top of Bumble Bee.

"Block them! Block them!" I murmured to myself, watching the other Autobots gather around Bumble Bee to protect him, as Ace kept driving.

But instead we saw the dumpster truck and Optimus Prime both transform, and battle off in the middle of the high way.

But soon after we pulled up in the downtown of the city, right next to a bond bailsman's store, called Curtiss Bonds. And sitting out front were a brother and sister, who wouldn't stop bickering with one another.

But this small detail, kept me distracted, as I sat in the car, and Jack stood outside of the car with the rest of the guys.

Supposedly there was aircraft around the city, but I couldn't see anything with the remains of the green smoke.

I decided to get out of the car, and stand over by Sam and Mikaela, who still held the cube between the two of them.

But when I shut the car door Ironhide shouted," It's Starscream!"

I heard Robert murmur into a walkie," Please tell me you copy."

But instantly Ratchet, Bumble Bee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ace began to transform into their robot forms.

Ace began shouting, acting as if he was the leader," Back up! Take cover! Bumble Bee! Back up! Move!"

I couldn't help but run over to Sam, and grab onto his arm, as it became mass hysteria around us, as the Autobots began flipping over cars and the military was moving around to accommodate the robots.

Suddenly I heard Jazz shout," Incoming!"

Then out of nowhere, part of a building exploded close to us. Sending everyone flying backwards.

The next thing I could recall was people shouting orders around me, as I lay upon the ground. But neither Sam nor Mikaela were next to me. No one was.

But everything was still so disorientated. I closed my eyes again, feeling a wave of pain through my whole body.

"Jaden?" I heard someone shouting. "Jaden!" More people were beginning to join in. "Jaden!"

My head felt extremely dizzy, and the light shinning into my eyes wasn't helping.

"I found her!" I heard someone's voice shout, before I felt someone help sit me up.

"Jaden? Open your eyes?"

I did, only to see William sitting there next to me.

I closed my eyes again, and groaned," What the hell happened?"

I heard more people running and shouting my name, while William explained," A rocket hit just above you, Jaden. Now come on, you need to keep awake. I know you may feel like a pile of crap, but that is just a side affect of the wave of pressure from the bomb. Now, you have to get up. Come on!"

I weakly opened my eyes, to see Jack running straight towards me, with a gun in his hand, looking exactly like the rest of the military personnel.

"She's fine, Jack. It's just the after shock, kinda like after you race your cars." William explained, while Jack took his place of holding me up.

"I have no idea how you could have raced cars feeling like this," I grunted, as I began to stand up.

Jack helped me up, while chuckling, and gave me a quick kiss," You get use to it after awhile."

I rolled my eyes, but I heard Sam and his pained voice," Bumble Bee? No! Your legs!"

Suddenly Jack and I found ourselves separated in the mass of people.

I stumbled up onto the side walk of the Curtiss store front, only to see the boy dead and his sister no where to be seen.

But suddenly an armored tank began attacking us.

I crouched down, and kept moving, until William shouted," Move out! Move out!"

I hide behind the entrance way of a condemned building, and watched as people ran past me.

I didn't know what to do. I was scared confused, I hadn't seen Ace, and I didn't know where anyone was.

Suddenly another wave knocked through me, and I heard the fighting between everyone.

But then I saw the back of a familiar brunt shirt. It was Mikaela, hotwiring a car.

I ran over to her, and shouted," Mikaela!"

She looked over her shoulder at me, and smiled, before growling, as she went back to hotwiring the car," About time you showed up! Have you hotwired a car?"

I looked at her in shock, as she continued;" I need someone to drive a smaller in front of mine, to make sure I can drive down certain streets."

She looked over her shoulder, and begged," You must remember how I told you how to hotwire a car that one year."

Of course I did, I always remembered for emergency reasons.

I quickly announced, over the loud crashing noises," I'll be right back!"

Mikaela smiled at me, before working back on her car.

With that I ran down the alley way to find a perfect car. A there I saw a brand new corvette, but it had only minor window damage. Actually let me rephrase that. The whole front window had been taken out by something. But it was still drivable.

I quickly ran over and reached around the broken glass to open the door and with incredible speed I hotwired the corvette. And even drove the car back over to Mikaela.

She was still fixing her car, while I pulled up next to her. She looked at me in shock, before instructing," Go drive over to Bumble Bee! Keep him calm, while I finish this last piece."

I nodded, and raced down the street, dodging all sorts of objects and people. But what I wasn't expecting was Jazz to slide up against my car, causing me to spin out of control.

And I became stuck between remains of buildings and cars, caught in the middle of a battle, between Megatron and everything else.

I struggled to get out of the car, and by the time I got out, I saw Sam running with the Cube, a flare, and a gun like Jack was using.

"Sam!" I shouted, as I stumbled after him.

He turned around and ran over to me. He gave me the biggest hug in the world, before shouting," I can't get the Cube up there, Jaden. I need to take the Cube up to the top of the building, for the military to take! I'm not a solider!"

I grabbed his shoulders, and shouted back," Where do you need to drop off the cube?"

He pointed to a tall white building with statues upon it.

I then announced," You and me are both going up there, got it? You're my bother, Sam! But you are a true Witwicky! And your grandfather would want you to do this! So would mom and dad!"

Sam just starred at me, before nodding, and handing me the gun. "Take it; you have better aim then me."

I nodded, as I awkwardly held the gun, and we both raced towards the white building.

But as I ran with my brother, to save everything we held dear, I felt my heart get heavy as I worried about Jack. Please, please, let Jack survive this, even if I don't.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sam and I ran into the empty lobby of the building, panting like crazy.

But we still heard the distant growls of battle behind us. I kept pulling Sam along, as I shouted," They're not gonna get us, Sam! They're not gonna get us, Sam!"

And we were almost at the stairs, when we heard the glass break, and there stood Megatron, in all of his glory.

"Shit!" I whispered, as I pushed Sam ahead of me up the stairs.

"I smell you, children!" he menacingly shouted, as he followed behind Sam and I.

We kept running, even when we were upstairs, but suddenly the floorboards began to give out underneath us, and Megatron's ugly head stood behind us, as we were forced to run faster.

We just kept running, even as we climbed each flight of stairs.

"Maggots!" he taunted to us. But we kept running. But when we came to the narrow ladder that we were forced to use in order to get to the roof, Sam struggled toe carry the cube, and even I had debated as to dropping the gun and leaving it.

But I didn't. Instead we both kept running shouting, at the helicopters flying above us.

Sam then turned on the flare, and shouted," Hey! I'm over here! Over here!"

The red flare blinded me for a second, but I quickly adjusted and helped Sam, by shouting," Over here! Over here!"

We knew they could see us now, but so could everyone else, meaning Megatron.

And just as all seemed to have been lost, a black hawk came right up to us. I smiled in relief, as I stood up, seeing my job was finished.

Sam was handing over the cube, but then I saw Megatron sitting upon the next building shooting off rounds of rockets.

"No!" I shouted, as I ran over to Sam, attempting to pull him back. And I did, but only at the cost of the black hawk being shot down and slamming into the side of the building.

I over heard Ace's voice shouting," Jaden! Sam! We're coming!"

I kept panting, as Sam and I just looked at each other trying to figure out what to do.

Then I knew what I had to do. I stood up, with the gun ready. "Get to Optimus, Sam."

Sam just looked at me in shock, before I barked my orders again.

Sam then ran off somewhere behind me, while I stood my ground, looking directly in Megatron's direction.

I told myself, as I aimed the gun, at his approaching figure," This son of a bitch has ruined your life, Jaden. You can fire a fucking gun, and hit him to help your brother. Your life can be spared for a greater cause. Sam should be able to enjoy his life, without my, sometimes, evil behavior. All you need to do is aim the fucking gun and pull the trigger."

I looked back up, and shot a single directly at his chest. He tumbled back slightly, but sent a deathly smack against the ground of the roof, causing me to go flying backwards off the building. Into the air, to fall to my death.

And yet the whole time, while I flew backwards, I thought of nothing but him.

Goodbye, Jack. I love you, more that life itself.


	19. Chapter 18

_**I owe all of you a big apology for taking SO LONG with updating, but truth be told I didn't think this fanfic would get as much attention as it did. Oh well, I'll try to make it up to you sooner, I just haven't finished writing the ending yet. Sorry everyone!**_

**Chapter 18**

"Jaden!" Mikaela's voice echoed

My head hurt. My back screamed in pain. My lungs screamed out in pain, for it felt like someone was sitting upon my chest.

"Jae!" Sam's voice carried too.

I felt everything go silent around me, and someone gently holding me against their chest.

But when I detected the smell of mint and oil mixed together, I knew it was Jack. But my body hurt too much for me to move.

"How is she?" I heard William's voice ask, while I was held tighter to Jack.

I strained to remember what happened to me, only to think of myself saying goodbye to everything, when my feet lost contact with the ground.

"It doesn't look too good," I heard Robert answer back.

Suddenly I heard a sniffle, while Sam whined," She was helping me. When she actually hit him straight in the chest, with one of the special rounds in that gun you gave me. But she was thrown off the building, when he fell onto the roof."

"That must have been when Ace got her, only to get slammed back into the building too," William pieced together the events.

Jack's chest was beginning to get heavier, and his breath more labored, while I felt him rest his chin against my head.

He must have been sitting down, because I felt his long legs come up and sort of shield me.

"But after Sam shoved the cube into his chest, Ace reappeared with Jaden." Mikaela began.

"And then we showed up," I heard Jack finish, as he lovingly kissed my forehead.

"Mr. Harker," I heard Ace's low voice echo," Let Ratchet take a look at her."

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted out of Jack's arms, only to be in Ace's hand, but I felt other hands of people gently help me into his hands, while my swore limp body didn't fall out of place.

I felt myself falling out of consciousnesses again, while I was being placed upon something else. Something smooth. Something cold.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Once again, I know I have been very very mean from withholding the ending of this from all of you. But please, accept this apology and enjoy reading the end of this. And no, I do not intend upon making a sequel, at least not until Transformers 2 is out on DVD which is going to be a good few years from now. Anyways enjoy the end of this love story between Jack and Jaden._**

**Chapter 19**

I groaned, as I felt someone waking me up.

"What?" I whined, as I rolled onto my side, only to regret it, because of my healing broken rib.

"Guess what today is?" my mother, Judy, cooed in my ear. She sounded too excited for her own good.

"Mom, please let me sleep in. My pain killers are taking a toll on me right now." I bargained, hoping she would leave me alone on my birthday. So I could take a nice warm shower, and mope because of my injuries given to me months ago. When I learned I had saved my older brother from being as flat as a pancake.

"But, Jae, you have guests!" Judy added, counting on with that unusual perky tone.

I lifted open one eye, before I was greeted with both of mother's, my father's, Sam's, Mikaela's, and Jack's lovely faces.

"Happy Birthday, Jaden!" Mikaela cheered, as she leaned in and gave me a kiss upon my cheek.

I weakly smiled, and opened my other eye. "Couldn't you all have waited at least for me to get change or at least pretend not to be in pain?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and teased," Stop whining, Jae! It's your eighteenth birthday!"

"And I am recovering from three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a fractured elbow, broken leg, and nearly crushed spine. I think this allows me to lay in bed as much as possible."

I closed my eyes, as I settled back down in my comfy bed.

Judy sighed in defeat, before offering," Well, then your father and I will leave you to get ready. Jack, Mikaela, and Sam can help you get ready for your eighteenth birthday."

"That sounds great, Mrs. Witwicky," Mikaela cooed, forcing me to scowl.

"Have her down stairs in an hour," Ron informed, as I heard him and Judy walk out of my room.

"Alright," Sam began, as I opened both of my eyes observing him.

He was sitting upon the edge of the bed, beginning to pull off the blankets and sheets that covered me.

"Mikaela, you go pick out some clothes for Jae to wear," Sam announced, while I let out a soft groan, as his fingers accidentally brushed one of my many scars, bruises, and cuts.

"Sorry," he cooed, before he looked over his shoulder again, where I saw Jack.

Jack was gathering my many medical needs, which consisted of pain killers, bandages, all sorts of lotions meant to prevent scars, medical tape, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol.

Sam then looked back at me, seeing me in my typical pajamas of boy shorts and a tank top, plus every single injury I had sustained when I saved the world.

"So do you want a bath or shower, birthday girl?"

I groaned, forcing myself to sit up, painfully. "Shower".

Sam nodded, sending Jack running into my bathroom, with my medical supplies. Then I heard the shower turn on, so it would start warming up.

"Alright," Sam stood up from the bed, and held his arms out for me to take like I was a child. "Grab on."

I rolled my eyes, and swung my legs off the bed, and uncertainly placed my feet upon the cold ground and gripped Sam's hand, since I couldn't lift up my arms to high, without my ribs screaming in pain.

But Sam lowered his shoulder down to my level, and allowed me to throw my arm over his shoulder, as he helped escort me to the bathroom, where I saw Jack ready to play doctor.

"She's all yours," Sam teased, as he set me down upon a stool, and shut the door behind me.

I uncomfortably sighed, as I looked down at my broken body. This was the body that had made being physical with Jack impossible. Except for him attempting to help undress me or help me take care of my wounds. Even then, someone else usually came to help in the end.

Jack stood up, holding a pair of scissors and a cotton ball drenched in alcohol. "Where do you want to start?"

"Top to bottom," I sighed in defeat, getting into the unwanted regular routine.

Jack nodded, and began pulling off my tank top, revealing my scared, stitched, bandaged, and bruised upper body.

I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the same person I was before.

So I kept my back to the mirror, not caring that I was exposed to Jack's eyes. I was partially covered in bandages anyways.

Jack began cutting away at the bandages, making his fingers just barely touch my skin, becoming more skillful with each cut.

He even cleaned up some of the wounds, and proceeded to do the same with my legs-since Sam and my parents had a cardinal rule of Jack not being allowed to see me without at least panties on. So Jack did the best he could clean the rest of my body off.

Original the rule was set in place that Jack couldn't see me unless I had something covering my boobs and my "special" area (quoted by Judy and Ron). But when I was forced to take my hospital gown off, as they worked on stitches, that rule quickly changed.

See one time I had allowed Ron and Judy to be in there, while they were fixing me up, but Judy freaked out and Ron was yelling at the doctors. So I forced them to stay out, when I had my stitches fixed. Then Sam didn't help much, since he kept getting nauseous, and Mikaela stayed with him-trying to keep him calm. And just when I thought all hope was lost, my parents allowed Jack to come in and keep me company-which meant keeping my thoughts distracted while they were sowing pieces of my skin back together. And Jack successfully won the position of being my buddy, while I had my stitches fixed, along with check ups, and physical therapy.

Unfortunately, with all of this stuff he did with me, caused him to quit his job, which I told him not to do. But Ron got Jack another job, one close by, and paid even better than his mechanic job. He was now my parent's own private Mexican laborer. He mowed the lawn, fixed my father's cars, he helped my mother whenever she needed help, and became my personal chauffer to the doctors (even though Ace drove most of the time). But with his new job, he began saving up his money to go to college-where he was planning to become a mechanic. Pretty impressive, if you go by Jack's standards. Anyways, he hardly spent any of his money, since my parents always ended up buying him food and everything, and he slept in the guest bedroom a lot too (but upon the weekends he always made points to go and visit his family).

But I don't know how much longer that will last, since I'm closed to being independent again.

Once Jack was finished I could feel the steam from my shower touching my skin. I badly wanted to run into the shower and just hide in there. Jack placed the scissors and cotton balls upon the counter, before cooing," I'll go get Mikaela."

I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of my parents' rules, since it only caused more people to do more for me. And I hated being waited on. "I handle the rest myself, Jack."

Jack scowled at me. "Jaden, you're not strong enough too-"

"I can handle it, Jack." I snapped back, standing up. I hid my pained expression, with a determined one.

Jack sighed, and took the stool I was just sitting on, and put it in the corner of the bathroom. He sat down upon it, keeping his back to me. "I'm not leaving this room, until you're finished."

I let out frustrated growl, before I awkwardly slipped off my underwear and shorts, making sure it didn't catch on anything, and threw it in my hamper.

I then stepped into my shower, not bothering to use the special chair thing my parents got me to use, while I was in the shower.

I couldn't help but let out a soft moan, as I let the warm water massage my skin.

Even though my movements were slow, I was able to clean myself for the first time in months. I was sick and tired of being the baby that needed help being washed and feed-even going to the bathroom at times, which was really embarrassing.

"How you doing in there?" I heard Mikaela coo, as the bathroom door opened.

"Fine," I sighed, still rubbing the conditioner into my hair.

"Well I leave the clothing on the counter for you, since you obvious only need Jack's help right now." I could hear the suggestive tone in her voice, which made me blush.

"That's not funny," I chided as loudly and as seriously as possible, as she giggled and left the room.

It was silent for several more minutes, while I examined my damaged body.

Some birthday this has got to be.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**

I let out a huge sigh, as I relaxed across the top of Ace. The setting sun lit up the sky above me in a most magically manner.

Things felt like they were finally piecing together. Megatron and his goons were gone; Optimus Prime and his guys were back in control. I could finally move upon my own, and no longer needed everyone's constant supervision. Jack had started college. Both Sam and I had taken a year off, before we were going to go to college. Plus, Ron and Judy were firmly set upon having me stay home for as long as possible, since I had gotten hurt so badly in a "car accident". And Mikaela, well she was currently working as a little restaurant downtown, trying to earn enough money to put herself through the local community college. Then there was Ace and Bumble Bee, who had decided to stay here on earth with Sam and me.

I heard Jack's old rust bucket Chevrolet Chevelle pull up next to Ace, Bumble Bee, and all the other autobots that had decided to gather here upon this warming evening in early fall. Once his car was parked, he sprang out of his car and over to mine.

Jack climbed up the back of Ace, and spoke in a wide smile," How you doin' up here?"

I happily smiled at him, as I twisted my eyes to see him, without twisting my neck to get a better view. "Good. You?"

He smiled wider and grazed my lips with his words-before he kissed my lips," Better, now that I see you."

I giggled during the kiss, as Jack sat down next to my sprawled out form. Everything was almost perfect.

Deliberately I broke out of the kiss, and swung my eyes around Jack's body to spot how my brother and Jack's cousin were doing.

The two of them had been acting shy about their relationship, ever since the how ordeal with saving the word. But Jack and I knew better, so did Judy and Ron.

And to prove it, Mikaela and Sam laid across the windshield of Bumble Bee, making out.

I giggled again contently, while Jack laid down next to me, wrapping his strong arm around me, as we both nuzzle closer together. We were under the slowly shifting night sky, just like we had back when we first met each other. And with the occurrence of this only made a certain thought become more permanent in my thoughts.

I could die right now, and be one of the happiest people on earth.

Then, Optimus Prime's low rumbling voice broke through the silence, like a patriarchal father telling a story to all of his autobot and human children, underneath this darkening sky.

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye."

I closed my eyes tiredly, nuzzling my head against Jack's strong chest, letting Optimus Prime's words soak through my very being. Yet this embrace I shared with Jack let the waves of love we share numb my mind and my body more so than Optimus Prime's words.

"I am Optiomus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."


End file.
